Let Him Go
by AlyssaOtaku69
Summary: Sasuke an FBI agent solving gang crimes or anything related to crime on his spare time he spends it looking for his old friend that popped in and out of his life. Why is Naruto trying to keep Sasuke away from him? What does Naruto have to do with this Kurama guy? Why can't Sasuke let Naruto go? Also why can't Naruto stop getting involved in Sasuke's life? Is it love?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey Everyone,**_

 _ **This story is kind of different because instead of Sasuke being the bad guy on the bad side of the law Naruto is.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto were best friends all through middle school but the moment they hit high school Naruto disappeared and Sasuke pledged to do anything to find him. What he got of course was something he didn't like. Ten years after high school and Sasuke was in the FBI as an active agent with a certain task force that was taught to control gangs and gang murders.

"Sir Sasuke isn't here again." Kiba said.

"Damn that boy." Kakashi said.

"Who are you calling a boy old man?" Sasuke asked as he walked into the office.

"You, Sasuke Uchiha how many times do I have to tell you not to come to work late?" Kakashi asked.

"I was following up on something that needed my attention." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, come to my office we need to speak." Kakashi said.

Sasuke sighed but got up giving Sakura his partner a small smile and followed after Kakashi. The moment the door was shut Kakashi slammed a file on his desk.

"Sasuke when are you going to stop this shit with Naruto. He obviously doesn't want to be found." Kakashi said.

Kakashi knew who Naruto was and was fully aware how much Sasuke cared for him.

"I never said it was about Naruto." Sasuke said a smirk on his face sitting casual in front of his boss' desk.

"Pish posh Sasuke it's always about Naruto when you're late. You're always following a new lead about him and that's when you're late." Kakashi said moving his hands around frustrated with his young employee.

"You really keep tabs on me." Sasuke said with a chuckle smirking.

"This is serious Sasuke. Do you know how worried your brother is about you doing this?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes actually I do he brings it up every time I am around him." Sasuke said irritable his face losing the smirk and gaining a frown over his brother being mentioned.

"Well give me and your brother some peace of mind and stop this mess about Naruto. You can't save nor find him. He doesn't want to be found." Kakashi said.

"I don't know why you guys think I won't just do it when I'm off shift. I need to find him. He hasn't been seen or heard from since his mom and dad died before high school." Sasuke said even though that wasn't completely true.

"What makes you think he wants to talk to you to begin with?" Kakashi asked as Sasuke stood from his chair.

"Call it intuition; he wants me to find him." Sasuke said before walking out the office.

"What the hell am I going to do with him?" Kakashi said out loud to himself.

"Sasuke were you getting yelled at again?" Kiba asked coming up to Sasuke.

"Of course he drops everything when it comes to a lead on that Uzumaki guy." Sakura said.

"Shut up you two what's the case?" Sasuke asked two of his group members.

"Three murders on the lower east side." Sakura said pulling out the report.

"All the markings symbolize they are in that one gang called the Kitsune." Kiba said pointing out the tattoo marks on their left arms of a fox.

"Damn let's get going." Sasuke said pulling his jacket off the chair.

Sasuke has been keeping his radar on that gang because something about that gang seemed vaguely familiar to his past but he just couldn't quite put his finger on it. They got to the truck and Sasuke noticed there other teammates weren't there.

"Where is everyone else?" Sasuke asked as he sat in the passenger seat.

"At the crime scene waiting for us." Kiba answered from the back as Sakura got in the driver's seat.

"They said they didn't want to wait for you." Sakura said as she started the car.

"Figures, Neji must be there." Sasuke said sighing as he looked out the window.

Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Neji, Tenten, Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo were all on a team together. They had an eight man squad. But they all tended to split up into groups of two though Sasuke used to go off alone until it became mandatory for someone to be with him at all times. No one wanted to take that duty but it had to be done.

"We're here you guys." Sakura said breaking their thoughts.

They all hopped out the car Sasuke walking ahead scoping out the crowd. He saw someone that was spotted with Naruto quite frequently that he was tempted to go talk to him.

"Sasuke come on." Sakura said and Sasuke could have sworn that he made eye contact with the guy.

"So is it?" Sasuke asked as he came into the crime scene.

"From the looks of the tats they are from the Kitsune." Suigetsu said as he took the pictures.

Suigetsu was the most knowledgeable when it came to gang tattoos.

"Really?" Sasuke said lifting the sheet.

"Well who do you think did it?" Kiba asked.

"Shut up Kiba." they all said that at the same time.

"Sakura we need to check out the shells in the alley." Karin said pulling for her to come along.

Sasuke looked around in the surroundings with the group and saw the guy that was there left and entering a car with a blonde in the passenger seat.

'Naruto,' Sasuke said running through the crowd to get to the car. "Damn it Naruto." Sasuke said as the car drove away a little bit just to pull over and for the blonde to get out.

"Naruto," Sasuke said before he started walking toward the blonde.

"Yeah," was all Naruto said standing still.

Sasuke reached him and immediately pulled him into a hug.

"Where the hell have you been?" Sasuke mumbled.

"Sasuke you really need to stop looking for me. I'm not the same person from back then and you can't get involved with me not with the job you have that is." Naruto said pushing Sasuke away gently.

"I have been looking for you since you dropped out of school and your parent's died." Sasuke said in almost a whisper.

"I'm sorry but could you just stop. Find out who killed those guys and leave me be." Naruto said turning away.

"Naruto," Sasuke said but it was all too late because Naruto was already getting into the car.

"Here's my card Sasuke Uchiha of the FBI gang task force older brother Itachi Uchiha parents Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha. Twenty eight years old, not married, and no kids." The guy in the back said.

The guy in the back was Shikamaru Nara one of the most intelligent men in the state of Konoha.

"Have you been searching information on me?" Sasuke asked looking at the back seat to the front where Naruto was to the driver.

"We were best friends when we were kids Sasuke I gave him basically all the information about you." Naruto said.

"But I do know a lot more than that Naruto." Shikamaru said.

"Shika that is enough from you." Naruto said in a growl of a tone.

"Fine, fine," Shikamaru said shaking his hand leaning back.

"Okay Sasuke be good and stay away from me." Naruto said before tapping the driver to leave. "Bye," Naruto said and he was gone.

Sasuke just watched the car drive away he couldn't help but feel sadness from watching his childhood best friend leave without wanting him in his life. That was the second time Sasuke had seen him in the ten years after high school. Naruto used to make his way into Sasuke's house for food from time to time when they were kids and even used to sleep there but was never there when Sasuke woke up and that killed Sasuke. But the minute Sasuke graduated from high school he never seen Naruto again until one time when he was a beat cop and Sasuke was getting attacked by some gangsters and Naruto saved him.

(Flashback)

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Naruto asked as if they never split up to begin with.

"Naruto," Sasuke said as he let Naruto help him up.

"You good?" Naruto asked slowly letting Sasuke go.

"Yeah, I'm good. Naruto, where have you been?" Sasuke asked grabbing a hold of Naruto not realizing all the blood on his best friend.

"I have been around. I see you succeed in becoming a cop but haven't been doing a job at it." Naruto said in a humorous tone with a smirk on his face.

"Hey the bastards caught me off guard and right now I am just a beat cop. I will be in the FBI soon enough. Naruto I have been looking for you everywhere. Where have you been?" Sasuke asked sadness showing in his voice and features.

"Sasuke, we live in two different worlds just live your life while I live mine. But it's good to see you're doing well for yourself. But you should call this in and let them know what happened to you." Naruto said as he walked out the alley way.

Sasuke didn't notice all the blood until Naruto walked out the alley and he looked around at the guys they were all lying there broken and bloody but they were all still alive. But days later after all of them were released Sasuke noticed a case on the homicide detective's desk that the four guys were found dead.

(Flashback End)

Now that Sasuke thinks back on it Naruto seemed eerily happy to see him that day.

"Sasuke, what are you doing over here?" Sakura asked breaking Sasuke out of his thoughts of the past.

"I was talking to someone. Maybe a witness." Sasuke answered.

"Well I think I found something you may be interested in from their phones." Sakura said.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked walking up to her to see two of the phones while she held the third.

Sasuke didn't get an answer he just looked through the contacts to notice the same number in the guy's phone Shikamaru and Kurama.

'Shikamaru?' Sasuke thought then pulled out the card he just got from the guy known as the shadow his real name being Shikamaru Nara.

"I just got his card before he drove away." Sasuke said not wanting to talk about his encounter with Naruto.

"We need to bring him in for interrogation." Sakura said.

"I don't think he killed the guys but it would be best to find out what he knows." Sasuke said walking back to the others.

When they got back to the group Neji was glaring at him like usual which was annoying but he didn't bother to say anything. He was already a little too used to it from them.

"Why do you go off alone halfcocked? You could get hurt." Neji said as they all got into the car.

"Shut up Neji will ya." Suigetsu said in the back seat.

Suigetsu was one of the group members that hated to listen to everyone argue. Even though majority of the time he was in arguments with Karin.

"No he doesn't have to let it go. Sasuke should stop going around halfcocked because one of these days he is going to get hurt for it one of these days." Karin said agreeing with Neji.

"Unless that Uzumaki guy is going to save your ass when you need it." Neji said only to get grabbed by Sasuke.

"Don't talk about him like you know who he is." Sasuke said shoving Neji to the seat.

"I actually know about him. He is a gang member that probably killed many people." Neji said glaring back at Sasuke.

Sasuke was about to attack Neji until Sakura grabbed him taking him out the truck to go to the other one.

"You know how he feels about this guy so stop messing with him when you don't even express facts you express your opinions just to get under his skin." Sakura said once she got Sasuke to walk away.

"I didn't think you were naive too Sakura." Neji said shaking his head only for Sakura to slam the door shut and go to the other truck.

The moment she got in the truck she noticed just how mad Sasuke was.

"Sasuke you need to relax. Don't let what Neji said bother you." Sakura said getting into the back seat.

"He has no right to talk about Naruto when he knows nothing about him. We don't even know if he's in a gang." Sasuke said venting to Sakura the one person who understands and doesn't judge him for his relations with Naruto.

"Sasuke, it would be best to calm down before we get back to the office Kakashi isn't going to like what he is going to hear when we get there." Jugo said as he started the car.

The car went silent after Jugo's declaration because everyone in the truck knew he was right. They were all going to get lectured for Sasuke's halfcocked behavior. Four people were to a truck each Kiba, Jugo, Sakura, and Sasuke and the other four were in the other truck Neji, Tenten, Suigetsu, and Karin. What a mixture that is but it had to be that way sometimes.

"I can't believe he is being this naive about that guy." Neji said as they all walked into the building.

"Neji if you don't shut your mouth I will shut it for you." Sasuke said as he walked to his chair.

"Oh yeah hit me because your insolence." Neji said.

"Would you two please shut the fuck up we're FBI agents for Christ's sake and you two can't act like professionals." Suigetsu said which is shocking considering he is one of the most hyper of the group.

"He is absolutely right what is going on?" Kakashi asked.

"Sasuke walked off the scene again." Neji said.

"Shut up already you don't even know anything." Sasuke said waving his hand away as he tilts back in his chair.

"Please elaborate what he doesn't know." Kakashi said getting irritated.

"What Sasuke is trying to say is that we might have a lead. When Sasuke walked away from the crime scene he was talking to someone who could have possible information about the three men that were shot. We found on the phone that the same man that talked to Sasuke also were on the three men cell phones." Sakura answered.

"Is that true Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"Yup," Sasuke answered spinning in his chair.

"Then why didn't you say that from the beginning?" Kakashi asked.

"Because I didn't feel the need to explain it to Neji considering he automatically thought I was missing because of Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Of course someone would think that Sasuke you can't just expect that especially if you do it all the time." Kakashi said.

"We were on a case I wouldn't just go to find out about Naruto while an ongoing case is going on. I can look for him in my spare time." Sasuke said as everyone stared at him in disbelief.

Everyone knew he would leave off a scene if it came to finding out something about Naruto if he could.

"Whatever, I have his card so do you want us to call him in to see what he knows about these three guys?" Sasuke asked ignoring everything else.

"Yes, but I do have one question for you." Kakashi said making everyone look at Kakashi.

Sasuke nodded at him for him to continue because he was actually curious to what he was about to be asked.

"Why do you think he's not the killer?" Kakashi asked sighing and shaking his head.

"Well because he was watching and analyzing everything at the crime scene. Then he gave me his card and told me to call him if I needed anything." Sasuke said.

"That doesn't make him innocent." Neji said.

"No Neji it doesn't but people with that man's intelligence level doesn't just sit there to get caught." Sasuke said annoyed.

"I get why you think he is innocent but that doesn't mean he is." Kakashi said.

"I am excited to see what happens when someone interrogates him. Good luck with whoever does it." Sasuke said chuckling.

"Well I am glad you feel that way because you and Neji will be interrogating him." Kakashi said.

"WHAT?" Neji and Sasuke screamed at the same time not trying to be involved with each other.

"Yup its happening I am sick of you two arguing all the time so for this case you two will go everywhere together or you will be suspended understand?" Kakashi asked irritated.

"Fine," Sasuke said shrugging his shoulders.

"Fine," Neji grumbled sitting back down.

"Alright call him up." Kakashi said making Sasuke pull out his cell phone.

But the phone that Sasuke was calling was in the room making Sasuke look up.

"I told you that you guys would need to talk to me. I just had business to take care of that's why I didn't talk to you when we spoke earlier." Shikamaru said standing in the room.

"Now would an innocent man come into the office to speak to us?" Sasuke said chuckling as he got up. "Let me show you to a room." Sasuke said walking toward the back with Shikamaru following him.

Shikamaru just followed after Sasuke rolling his eyes at everyone.

"Neji are you coming or not?" Sasuke asked stopping by the door.

Neji stood irritated as hell but walked over there anyway.

"Did you know the three men that passed away?" Neji asked.

"Yes I knew them." Shikamaru said.

"How did you know them?" Sasuke asked.

"They were my friends." Shikamaru said.

"Do you know the gang The Kitsune?" Neji asked.

"Yes I do," Shikamaru asked.

"Did you know they were affiliated with that gang?" Sasuke asked.

"They were? How did you get that consensus?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well they had the tattoo of the red fox. Why do you assume they weren't affiliated with the gang?" Sasuke asked.

Shikamaru chuckled with a smirk. "I am just assuming or you would be bothering that gang instead of me." Shikamaru said.

"Aren't you involved with that gang too?" Neji asked.

"When did I ever say that I was?" Shikamaru questioned an eyebrow rising.

Sasuke didn't feel like he was getting any real answers from Shikamaru and he could tell that Shikamaru was playing a cat and mouse game with them. Before the questioning could continue there was a knock on the window.

"Does that mean I can go?" Shikamaru asked.

"Hold on really quick." Neji said standing up to go out the room.

"Sasuke, do you want to know how I knew all that information about you?" Shikamaru asked as his hand went under her chin.

"No I'm fine I don't know need to know." Sasuke said.

"But if I said something about Naruto you would want to know right?" Shikamaru asked.

"What are you trying to say?" Sasuke asked getting tense.

"Sasuke get out here now." Kakashi said making Sasuke get out the room.

Sasuke walked out the room to find Naruto in the room.

"I want to know what exactly do you need from Shikamaru." Naruto said.

"Are you his lawyer?" Neji asked.

"Yes I am, so what do you need him for? If it's about the three men that were shot earlier today is that yes he knew them and yes they were in his phone but they weren't always social. They sometimes contacted him for legal issues. He is a lawyer and those three do get in trouble quite often." Naruto said.

"Okay, does he have an alibi?" Neji asked.

"Does he have to?" Naruto asked.

"No, he doesn't have to have one because we're not charging him with any crimes because he didn't do it and came in here willingly." Sasuke answered.

"Thank you, can he come out now?" Naruto asked looking at Kakashi.

"Yes he may leave." Kakashi said gritting his teeth.

"He's in the back room right now. I will show you." Sasuke said leading the way.

The moment they got into the room Shikamaru couldn't help but laugh.

"Why are you here?" Shikamaru asked chuckling.

"I couldn't just leave you here idiot." Naruto said then looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke, the three guys were in the group called the Kitsune and they were like henchmen for him their leader that is. They were supposed to bring some certain papers to Kurama the leader and they didn't make it obviously. Did you get the papers that were at the crime scene?" Naruto asked.

"You just gave us a lot of information. How did you know all that?" Sasuke asked ignoring the question Naruto asked him.

Naruto just gave him some valuable information that he could use to lure Kurama the gang boss out.

"Shikamaru, why didn't you tell him what you told me?" Naruto asked.

"I would have eventually said it when the time was convenient." Shikamaru said standing up.

"More like when you were alone with Sasuke." Naruto said glaring at his friend.

Sasuke for some reason had a weird feeling bottling up inside not sure what it was when he watched them. For the split second of watching them is that Naruto trusted someone that wasn't him.

'Why does he trust him but not me?' Sasuke thought.

Jealousy started to seep in his skin before he could even control it.

"We got to get going Sasuke. Thanks for believing he didn't do anything even if he conveniently placed himself in this situation." Naruto said before grabbing Shikamaru and walking off.

"So who was that?" Neji asked as he walked up to Kakashi.

"That's Shikamaru's lawyer and my old…" Sasuke stopped when Naruto looked back at him.

There was something there that Sasuke didn't know what it was but he knew it from when they were kids. Just when Sasuke was going to react to Kakashi called for him and Naruto took off.

'He wanted to talk to me.' Sasuke thought to himself as he walked to Kakashi's office.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked as Neji stood by him.

"What the hell was that about? He was are prime suspect. Was it because he mentioned Naruto to you?" Kakashi asked.

"No because I know he wouldn't come in here if he did it. Look at the guys IQ score it's a 170 he isn't stupid nor if he did the crime would he have openly let it be known." Sasuke said.

"Who was the guy to pick him up?" Kakashi asked.

"Shouldn't you know?" Sasuke asked.

"He never gave a name but his presence was dominant enough for me ignore it at the moment." Kakashi said a little too honest that made Sasuke raise his eyebrow.

"Well that lawyer told me that Shikamaru did know the three but it was for legal issues and that the three ran with the group called the Kitsune which we already knew considering the tattoos on their arms. But he also said something about the three men are henchmen for Kurama the leader. They were also making a run yesterday that's why they were out and papers were missing at the crime scene." Sasuke said.

"One problem with getting all that information." Kakashi said.

"And that is?" Sasuke asked.

"How did they know what was supposed to be at the crime scene?" Neji said.

"Exactly, no way they couldn't know unless they were informed by someone else that was meant to be there. Find that person." Kakashi said.

"Or it could be because the third man's cell phone last caller was Shikamaru Nara. Also earlier that day they got a text from Kurama on third man's phone about a rendezvous point they were supposed to meet the fourth person and guess where that was?" Sakura explained coming into the office.

"The place we found our victims." Neji said.

"Someone got to them before that person did or that person killed them and took the information they had." Sasuke said.

"For the call that was placed to Shikamaru it was approximately two minutes before the killings happened if we got the timing right from the guys watch being broken from the fall he took." Sakura said.

"We need to call back in Shikamaru. If he wants his lawyer to be in there with him then so be it but he needs to come in again." Kakashi said.

"Understood," Neji said taking the card from Sasuke's already raised hand.

When Neji was out of the office Kakashi looked at Sasuke and knew something was brewing in Sasuke's mind.

"What are you thinking about?" Kakashi asked sitting at his desk in front of Sasuke.

"Shikamaru seemed to only want to talk to me and me alone. He gave us the runaround for the whole time we were in there answering questions that were meaningless and asking us questions back." Sasuke said.

"Yeah I noticed that too." Kakashi said.

"The only person to give me a straight answer was the lawyer." Sasuke said not trying to mention it was Naruto.

"I know…" Kakashi started but was interrupted by Neji walking in.

"He said he won't be able to come back today that he has a client to take care of. The lawyer also said that if he wants any more information to call him instead that Sasuke would know how to get ahold of him." Neji said looking toward Sasuke.

"How?" Kakashi asked.

"Then he told me to tell you to look in your pocket." Neji said.

'Naruto, why do you do the weirdest shit?' Sasuke wondered in his head.

"Look in your pocket." Kakashi said getting irritated by Sasuke's blank stare.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and looked in his pocket to find a number. It didn't have a name on it or anything just a number saying call me if you need anything.

'There are a lot of things I need.' Sasuke thought to himself.

* * *

 _ **Reviews.**_

 ** _The FBI facts are not real by no means. I am at the moment making up as I go along._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **I swear I am working on all my stories still and a few new ones but I am primarily working on my old ones that are posted right now. I just need time to vent when I can't get an idea out so I write my stories that aren't posted. But I promise I won't post any new ones until some of my other ones are finished.**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **inuyasha16451: Thank you like always.**_

 _ **lara5170: I didn't really think of descriptions because of the fact that in one of my past stories I got told why was I describing them when people should already know but I did do a minor description of the two in this chapter.**_

 _ **Guest: Thank you :)**_

 _ **Guest: Neji is very rule oriented, unlike Sasuke who doesn't particularly care for the rules as much as he does that's why he hounds him so much. As for why he is so worried is because he isn't completely coldhearted he does care about Sasuke like everyone on the team. I will still consider it for you though. Naruto isn't exactly everything as it seems and does really care about Sasuke a lot and I think it shows in this chapter. You will understand more later on.**_

 _ **Chidori95: Give Naruto a break he isn't mean to Sasuke by nature he really cares for Sasuke and that's why he reacts the way he does because he cares for him a lot. I will also state that is exactly what Sasuke did to Naruto in the actual show but for now, I will ignore that. Naruto just wants Sasuke to drop him essentially because if he has ties to people than it's easy for people to hurt the ones he loves and cares for. I think it's really funny that you said that about Neji and him falling for Sasuke because I think something like that will end up happening considering what has been going on in the upcoming chapters. I won't spoil any more.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

Sasuke was really hoping for the most when he saw Naruto again but he wasn't hoping what he got. How did he end up with Naruto in his bed?

Naruto still had his blonde hair but it was shorter than when they were younger but it seemed to be pushed back with a hairpiece to keep it out his face. He had muscles and a strong built that made Naruto look like he was built for fighting. He was still tan like when they were kids. As much as his appearance seemed to stay the same Naruto wasn't the same the air around him seemed controlled and solid like he had everything under control.

Sasuke, on the other hand, looked completely the same from when he was younger aside from the fact that he was taller now. He even kept his hair the same way as when they were kids. He was agile like a cat so he didn't have muscles like Naruto did but it didn't matter because he made up for it in speed. The only thing that changed about Sasuke is that he had a tattoo on the back of his neck and he wore suits all the time but never wore it with a tie.

"Naruto how did you get here?" Sasuke asked sighing into his hand.

"I have to talk to you and I couldn't do it in front of your coworkers," Naruto said getting up right putting his shirt on.

"How did you even find out where I live and get in my house?" Sasuke asked as he noticed the tattoo on Naruto's stomach.

"I have my ways Sasuke," Naruto said simply ignoring the look on Sasuke's face that said he wanted more of an explanation. "Come on Sasuke you have been looking for me for years now and now that I am here your more concerned about how I found your place along with how I got inside the building," Naruto said making Sasuke feel slightly stupid.

"Okay tell me what you're doing here after all this time?" Sasuke said walking out of his room and going to the kitchen to get some coffee.

He really didn't need this the moment he got in the door. All he wanted to do was take a shower and sleep but now he was going to be in the conversation of a lifetime with Naruto trying to get as much information out of Naruto as he can.

"Okay, I will start by saying the guy that those guys were supposed to meet up with was a guy called Tony Vale. At the moment he is off the grid with some very important documents that can jeopardize a lot of lives." Naruto said.

"You should have made Shikamaru tell us this when he was at the station," Sasuke said. "Instead of breaking into my house and sleeping in my bed," Sasuke said gesturing to the unmade bed.

"Sasuke this is the only safe place to say it without getting Shikamaru in trouble or danger," Naruto said.

"Did Shikamaru kill those three guys?" Sasuke asked.

"No do you think I would be here if he did?" Naruto asked slightly annoyed making him stand up and go toward Sasuke who was still standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"You're not really making any sense. Why would this information risk Shikamaru's life?" Sasuke asked.

"Because it will now just shut up and hear what I'm saying will you?" Naruto asked slightly annoyed.

"Fine Naruto tell me what you want to tell me," Sasuke said.

"The person named Kurama is gang leader like I told you earlier and from time to time Shikamaru is a defense lawyer for his underlings because he never touches the body of what they do. Shikamaru always gets them off no matter what it is but if those names got out and Shikamaru said anything to federal agents he would be killed." Naruto explained.

"What are you trying to tell me? Can't you be killed too?" Sasuke asked.

"No one will touch me," Naruto said.

"Why are you so sure about that?" Sasuke asked as his phone started to ring. "I have to get this it's my boss," Sasuke said after he looked at the phone.

* * *

 _ **"Hello," Sasuke said.**_

 _ **"We found another dead body. It was brutalized to the point beyond recognition." Kakashi explained.**_

 _ **"Do we know who the person is?" Sasuke asked as Naruto came to stand by him and hear the conversation.**_

 _ **"As far as we know from the I.D. his name was Tony Vale but we're doing DNA to make sure it's him," Kakashi said.**_

 _ **"I will be there," Sasuke said picking up his coat and heading to the door while hanging up his phone.**_

* * *

"I have to go." Sasuke said.

"Another body?" Naruto asked only getting a nod from Sasuke.

"Why is it okay for you to invade my life but not okay for me to invade yours?" Sasuke asked before he opened the door.

"I am only trying to help you with this case," Naruto said.

"Then you're just going to disappear out my life again?" Sasuke said a bit frustrated.

"That's the way it has to be," Naruto said.

"Then why come back in my life at all even for a case? You could have just had Shikamaru deal with me altogether." Sasuke said upset.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said jumping out the window making Sasuke go back to lock it and to make sure all his other ones were locked.

After Sasuke was done making sure his house was secure he walked downstairs of his apartment to see Neji, Sakura, and Tenten waiting outside for him.

"What are you three doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"We have a job and Kakashi didn't want you to go off on your own again," Sakura said.

"Yeah, we never know when you're just going to run away again to find your friend," Neji commented.

"I swear one more fucking word from you I will take my car and say fuck the consequences." Sasuke threatened to get Neji to shut up thankfully as he directed Tenten through where to go.

"Where are we heading?" Sakura asked.

"We're heading to the crime scene while the others are at the morgue and notifying closest kin," Neji said.

When they got there the cops were still there. Sasuke couldn't believe that there was still brain matter on the floor it was disgusting and he didn't care to know why they beat him so bad.

"What was on him when he died?" Sasuke asked.

"One document and his phone," Neji answered.

"Do you by chance know what the document said?" Sasuke asked.

"It had names on it. There was a name that was vaguely familiar but I needed to look in the database about it to remember who the person was." Neji expressed.

"Who was it? I might know of them." Sasuke said.

"It wasn't a gang member though it was a family man that was mayor for three years before he was murdered with his wife and their daughter. Luckily the son got away that night he happened to be by a friend's house that night preventing him from dying." Neji said and that story sounded vaguely familiar to Sasuke that he stopped what he was doing.

"What was the name?" Sasuke asked getting up from his crouched position.

"I think it was Namikaze," Neji said and the face Sasuke gave was enough to freeze Neji on what he was doing.

"What is it? Do you know something?" Neji asked alerting Tenten and Sakura to it.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Sakura asked worried about her partner.

"I have to go," Sasuke said so quickly that it amazed them how fast he moved.

"What? Where are you going?" Neji asked pulling him back.

"Sasuke you can't go half-cocked you have to remain calm," Sakura said.

"You look like you just seen a ghost," Tenten said thinking that Sasuke got paler than he already was.

"It's not like that this time. I need to see that list. I think I understand something now. It was something the lawyer said to me earlier in the day at the office. That list is very important to the rest of the documents." Sasuke said.

"Okay gives me a second and I can get Suigetsu to send you all the names on the list," Neji said texting Suigetsu quickly to get a quick response back for Sasuke.

"Namikaze, Sabuku, Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Senju, oh fuck," Sasuke said looking away from the list that was glowing on his phone.

"It's all the names of the deaths of the families," Neji said.

"Yeah, I believe so, I know all the names so far but some of them are unfamiliar. Why did he even have it and where was he meant to take it?" Sasuke said.

"They obviously died because they were traitors giving out information to someone outside their group. It is obvious that they were in the group but looks like they were killed so brutally. Well, he was not the other three." Sakura said.

"He might have bitten off more than he could chew," Sasuke said as he contacted Kiba. "Yeah, where are you? Okay, we will be there in a few." Sasuke said hanging up the phone as he looked at the rest of his partners.

Looking from the side of his eye he saw a glint and ducked down immediately taking Neji with him when a shot when off.

"What the fuck was that?" Sakura asked helping her team up after she looked around.

Neji was shocked it almost hit him and if it wasn't for Sasuke he would have been shot probably fatally too.

"Thanks," Neji said.

"Look who it was we're both good," Sasuke demanded as he got off the ground with his gun out. "No time for that shit now. We have a perp to catch." Sasuke said and ran after Sakura.

"The guy is running down the east alley off Penny Street," Sakura said through the headsets.

Sasuke crossed through the alley quicker than anyone and grabbed the guy right before he was going out. Sasuke slammed him into the ground and pinned him taking off the hoody.

"I got him," Sasuke said as he looked down at the teenager.

It was a kid in his lower teens what the hell?

"Who sent you?" Sasuke asked.

"I want a lawyer." The boy said.

"You're going to need one shooting at a federal agent," Sasuke said lifting the boy up and just as he was about to turn around he heard a gun cock back at his head.

"Unlock the kid," the voice said.

There was another cock but it wasn't from the gun by Sasuke's head he would know.

"If you want I can put a bullet in your head." The other voice said and Sasuke knew that voice.

It was Naruto and that alone made Sasuke turn around whacking the gun out of the other man's hand and knocking the kid out on the floor. Then he knocked the guy out efficiently by using the pressure points he learned in the force. Both suspects were knocked out.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"Did you think I could let you come here alone?" Naruto asked putting his gun away.

"How did you know where I was?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke I thought that was pretty obvious," Naruto said.

"You followed me?" Sasuke asked shocked.

"I had to, you found Tony Vale's body that means someone got knocked off the food chain and it will be more to come. Be careful I don't want to have to keep saving your ass and exposing myself." Naruto said before he took off and just as he disappeared Sakura and Neji came running toward him.

'What does Naruto have to do with this? That list is definitely the key though,' Sasuke thought to himself as the others came to him.

"Sasuke there was two?" Neji asked.

"No, this one snuck up on me while I was apprehending this one but as he was distracted I took the chance to knock both out." Sasuke lied not wanting to tell anyone Naruto was here and that he protected him. "There is more to come I can feel it," Sasuke said walking past the two. "Let's get to Kiba he has something to show us," Sasuke said as the other two picked the guys up.

"This is a kid Sasuke what the fuck?" Neji said shocked.

"Yeah, I realize that and the first thing that little shit said to me was he wanted a lawyer," Sasuke said as he hopped in the truck.

"What is going on in the gang the Kitsune? Do you think it's an uprising?" Sakura commented as she got in the car.

"No, it's not an uprising." One of the suspects said from the back of the SUV.

"What is it then?" Tenten asked looking back at them.

"Don't talk stupid ass." The teenager said.

"Yeah don't talk we didn't read your Miranda Rights to you," Tenten said.

"It's not an uprising someone is killing us from the inside." The guy said anyway.

"Dumbass," the teenager said.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke inquired since the guy wanted to talk anyway.

"I mean that someone is selling our information to someone who doesn't like us very much. We can't make any damn deals." The man said sounding completely pissed off.

"We need to take these two to an interrogation room and keep two people on them while the other two of us go to Kiba," Sasuke said.

"Well, we don't know what Kiba wants or what you wanted from Kiba so you can go with Neji," Sakura said.

"Okay," Sasuke said as Sakura took one out the SUV and they were off again.

The ride to Kiba was quiet and very uncomfortable. They didn't want to talk and Sasuke didn't make it better with how he kept ignoring the topic of him saving Neji. The moment they pulled into the parking lot of the morgue Sasuke nearly jumped out of the car only to be stopped by Neji.

"I want to thank you for saving me," Neji said.

"It's was no problem," Sasuke said forcing his arm away from Neji.

"It was a big deal to me. I was the one that almost got hit." Neji said irritated.

"You're alive there's no point in thanking me," Sasuke said getting out the car.

"Sasuke I am trying to thank you here don't be an asshole," Neji said.

"I didn't do it to be thanked and I don't need that thank you," Sasuke said closing his door.

Neji followed after him quietly and didn't say anything else. It was completely awkward between the two.

'I definitely am going to have to talk to Kakashi about taking Neji off as my partner for this case especially because it seems to be getting bigger.' Sasuke thought to himself.

"Sasuke, dude I am glad you came because this is getting crazier as we go on," Kiba said then glanced at Neji who was practically pouting.

Sasuke walked up to Kiba with no hesitation just trying to get away from Neji.

"What's up with him?" Kiba asked gesturing to Neji.

"He is being sappy," Sasuke said.

"Well you did save him," Kiba said.

"Just let it go and tell me what we got," Sasuke said.

"Well here is the list of names. I thought this would interest you that your family name is on that list too and the date by it is the same as the Namikaze date. I don't know what the dates mean but this one..." Kiba said pointing at the list. "Means the day they were killed. I also found out that the son has been missing for at least ten years now. Naruto Namikaze," Kiba said.

Sasuke went pale white and he just couldn't grasp the understanding of what Naruto was into at the moment. What happened when they were young?

"We need to look up all these people and look up all the cases closed or not," Sasuke said.

"Okay," Kiba said grabbing the list and the phone.

"I need to see something on the body before we go," Sasuke said walking inside the morgue.

The other two just stood outside as Sasuke went inside. The fox was on his arm but it was badly scrapped off like they were marking him. He is the inside spy that was passing information.

"Kiba did he have a weapon on him when he was found?" Sasuke asked as he came to the hallway.

"No, he didn't, but he did have gun residue on his clothes and his hands," Kiba said.

"Okay, we need to contact Shikamaru Nara back to the office with his lawyer because he now has some questions to answer to," Sasuke said as they walked out of the building.

Sasuke saw it and knew something was off but that blonde hair being there was a warning to him.

"You guys back up slowly and go back into the building," Sasuke said in a low voice.

Just as they got into the SUV it exploded along with a few other cars.

"Oh shit," Kiba mumbled.

"How did you know that was going to happen?" Neji asked.

"You parked underground right Kiba?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah," Kiba said handing the keys to Sasuke.

"We need to get out of here. But before we do we should go and get all the evidence we can before there isn't any." Sasuke said running back to the morgue.

They were all knocked out as they entered the morgue and thankfully nothing on them was touched.

"Sasuke," Naruto said.

Sasuke started to wake up slowly and looked at everything destroyed seeing Neji and Kiba tied up on the floor only a few feet away.

"I told you to be careful idiot," Naruto grumbled.

"What? Who?" Sasuke asked looking around.

"I am always here for you, but damn did you have to make me come out while they were around? I don't mind protecting you but I don't know or care for them." Naruto said taking the rope off Sasuke and the sleeve out of his mouth.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked.

"I had to save you. I heard some things about you and had to come back for you." Naruto said.

"Naruto," Sasuke said looking around.

"I'm sorry Sasuke but I need that list and if you don't give it to me I will have to take it by force," Naruto said close to Sasuke's ears.

"Why are my family and yours on this list?" Sasuke asked.

"I can't tell you that right now," Naruto said getting up and helping Sasuke up too. "Send me the list when you're done with all the information you need from it," Naruto said.

Sasuke finally looked around and seen a bunch of guys on the ground dead slaughtered was more like it. They all had the symbol of The Kitsune gang and Naruto was the only person there.

"Naruto did you do all of this?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto didn't look at him, "You should really get to your office with those two and be careful. I checked the other SUV and everything should be fine. Be careful Sasuke, I won't always be around to save you." Naruto said and then he turned around him with the saddest smile Sasuke has ever seen.

"Naruto, what did you do?" Sasuke asked and tried to move toward him but found that he was handcuffed to the table.

"Naruto don't do this," Sasuke called out.

"The keys are in your pocket," Naruto said and then he was gone out the door.

Sasuke moved quickly but then he didn't know which pocket Naruto was talking about. He was vague for a reason and that gave him the time that he needed to get out.

"Naruto are you sure you want to do this?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's getting out of hand we need to clean this up quickly," Naruto said getting into the car just as Sasuke came out the door.

"FUCK!" Sasuke screamed and went back in to wake his teammates.

"Sasuke what the hell happened?" Neji asked looking around to see at least four dead bodies two were decapitated and the other two were stabbed in the chest.

"I don't know I just woke up now," Sasuke said knowing it wasn't good to lie but he just couldn't say that Naruto did all this without knowing for sure.

"Holy shit who the fuck did this?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know but we need to call this in and get the hell out of here," Sasuke said as Neji was pulling out his phone.

"The regular police are coming at this moment and we have to go to the office something happened," Neji said after he got off the phone.

"But look at the mess here. Do we even know if the SUV is safe?" Kiba asked.

"We got no choice but to take the risk," Neji said thankfully.

"That is stupid to say for someone so smart." Kiba snapped.

"We don't have time to be arguing. If we die in the SUV we will all die together." Neji snapped.

"Wait what?" Kiba said following after Neji who was heading out to the garage.

'I don't think that is what you want to say Neji.' Sasuke thought to himself with a small chuckle because the situation was serious.

"LET'S GO SASUKE!" Kiba screamed from the SUV.

Naruto wasn't lying when he said the SUV was fine.

"Thank god I thought we were going to die getting in and starting this thing," Kiba said as Neji drove out quickly just as the police pulled up.

They went back to the office quickly only to find a catastrophe. One of the suspects was dead while the kid had his father and defense attorneys in the room. No one could talk to the kid.

"What the fuck happened?" Sasuke asked running up to Kakashi.

"I don't know what you expect when you bring in the gang boss' son in for questioning. Not only had that but someone stabbed the other suspect." Kakashi said as the kid talked to his defense team in the room.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Sasuke said. "Wait you said his father is here?" Sasuke asked shocked.

"Yeah, he is I need to know everything that happened at the morgue," Kakashi said bringing the three to his office while the others looked at them like they were getting punished.

"Where is Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"She was stabbed also," Kakashi said with sorrow in his voice.

"What?" Sasuke asked quickly stopping in his tracks.

"Neji you didn't tell him?" Kakashi asked.

"No, he didn't fucking tell me. Is she okay?" Sasuke snapped.

"Yes, she is fine but she won't be on this case even when she gets out of the hospital," Kakashi said.

"Why the hell not?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I said so now get in my office so I can tell you everything." Kakashi snapped.

"Tell me how it happened," Sasuke demanded as the three sat down he was the only one standing.

"The same person that stabbed the other suspect stabbed Sakura. She was the one who was holding him. Now we're done a person and a suspect who can tell us more information." Kakashi said. "Now tell me what happened by you three starting with when you got there," Kakashi demanded.

"It started after we split with Sakura and Tenten so that we could go by Kiba because there was something Kiba had to show Sasuke." Neji started.

"It was the list plus I had to show something to Sasuke on the phone," Kiba said realization hitting him.

"What list?" Kakashi asked.

"It was a load of names and dates saying people who have previously died. Those files that the guy had on him before his death were important but the list is the only thing he had on him." Kiba explained.

"Where is the list?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke went into his pockets and handed it to Kakashi.

"Namikaze, Sasuke do you understand what is going on?" Kakashi asked then he turned to his other employees. "I need you two to leave," Kakashi said.

"What? We didn't finish," Neji said.

"I will talk to you after I am done talking to Sasuke," Kakashi said stopping the talking.

Sasuke didn't make eye contact with his teammates as they walked out of the office he just kept his face down his bangs covering his eyes.

"Sasuke sit down," Kakashi said trying to keep calm.

"I'm good," Sasuke said.

"I SAID SIT DOWN!" Kakashi snapped loud enough for everyone to hear.

Sasuke growled but sat down.

"Did you know about this before the list?" Kakashi asked.

"I didn't know that this involved Naruto at all until the list came around." Sasuke lied seeing as Naruto was the lawyer.

"Sasuke this is serious, we now might have to look for Naruto for other purposes aside from him being a missing person," Kakashi said. "Now tell me what you know," Kakashi demanded.

"I don't know anything," Sasuke snapped.

"You're off the case; I can't have you on something that hits so close to home for you," Kakashi said.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Sasuke snapped standing up. "This is my chance to find him if anything and you're trying to take it away from me." Sasuke snarled out.

"I don't care what you have to say this is personal for you in more ways than your family being on the list too. Do you realize you are too close to the case?" Kakashi said trying to calm Sasuke down.

"You don't seem to realize that it will help that I am close to this case. Naruto's family's murder is unsolved even till this day Kakashi I can resolve something that I wanted to do since my best friend disappeared. I am doing this with or without you." Sasuke said.

Kakashi felt for Sasuke he really did but this was dangerous and he knew it. Sasuke was led by his emotions the moment Naruto came into the picture.

"Fine relax I just don't want nothing happening to you. I do care about what happens to you and all my workers. Just promise me something," Kakashi said softly.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Promise that you won't lose control over anything we have to dig up about his family and him. You will always remain in control and be calm about everything that is said even if it's negative. I don't care if it's a lie or not I don't want you flying off the handle by something someone says. Do you understand?" Kakashi asked.

"I promise," Sasuke said.

* * *

 _ **Reviews...**_

 _ **I thought this ending was important and yes Sasuke lied but he did it for good reason. He is hoping that Naruto will tell him the truth but we all know he isn't going to do that.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hekki bottom everyone,**_

 _ **How is everyone doing? Sorry, I haven't been able to write lately aside from my other problem but I now don't have internet because of my move so I am in the process of getting it again. I also have plans for a lot of my stories so they could get back on track again. I hope everyone can wait patiently for me. Just got my internet on again last night so I should be up and writing some more.**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Guest: Thanks for letting me know about the typos. :) Yes the person behind all the murders is the same person or should I say people and they tend to kill the youngest child in the family and then come back for the older ones just to fuck with them more. Or by some miracle, the older one or younger ones get away. There is a story behind that.**_ _ **There is also a reason behind the killings.**_ _ **I am not going to lie Sasuke does have an obsession with Naruto but the same could be said about Naruto with Sasuke. There obsessions for one another is different but the same. He does sort of blame himself but not for the reason you think. You will find out later on. It is also said that Naruto was always watching over Sasuke. Sasuke's feelings are more than platonic but he doesn't think anything sexual at this point because all he wants to do is get him back.**_

 _ **inuyasha16451: Thank you.**_

 _ **Mkayemolina: Oh yeah it has.**_

 _ **lara5170: Naruto is already in love with Sasuke and the same for Sasuke they just never had the chance to explore their feelings for one another because of reasons you will find out later.**_

 _ **Guest: Thank you I appreciate it. :)**_

 _ **MESSAGE TO EVERYONE: I am not going to lie to you because I was on a roll with this story but I may have changed the storyline and this story may take a really dark turn. What I am doing now with the story wasn't what I was planning before but since I lost my notes for my story I have to go along with what I am doing now but I don't think it will disappoint anyone hopefully.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter everyone.**_

* * *

Sasuke was honestly frustrated by what was happening at the moment. He was still stuck with Neji as his partner but they were at least not arguing with each other like before. The real problem he was having was that he was stuck on the desk with an angry Sakura and mildly passive aggressive Neji. Sakura got out of the hospital a week after her attack and was pissed to find out that she couldn't go out in the field for the case. Kakashi told her she could only be on the case if she stays in the office and do the work from there which she agreed to bitterly. The main problem is that Sasuke can't get a hold of Naruto no matter how much he tries to. And trust he has tried really hard.

"Okay, you three have you caught a pattern among all those family deaths?" Kakashi asked coming out of his office.

"I have been studying the Namikaze murder for two days now and they have some resemblance to the Sabuku case as in the youngest child was murdered while the other three were still alive. The oldest son also died just last year though on the same day as the family's murder anniversary." Neji said.

"Is that case still open?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah it's right here," Sasuke said with his hand up with the folder.

"Sasuke why don't you go home," Kakashi said as he took the folder and looked inside on who was the inspector for that case.

Kakashi really couldn't understand how some of these cases were cold considering they were such large families.

"Nah, I will stay here," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke go home you haven't slept in three days." Kakashi demanded as he stopped looking into the folder to look at him.

"Fine," Sasuke said standing up grabbing his coat and walking toward the door.

"Do you want a ride?" Neji asked.

"Nah I got my car," Sasuke said and continued out the door.

"Neji follow him just to make sure he gets home safely," Kakashi ordered and that made Neji leave quickly.

Neji got to the door when Sasuke walked back inside the room.

"Neji comes with me I might fall asleep at the wheel," Sasuke said honestly.

Neji nodded his head and followed Sasuke out the door. They didn't talk or anything but it was still awkward. Sasuke didn't really like being around Neji but he still couldn't ignore the fact that Kakashi would have still sent him after him so it was better this way. When they got outside Sasuke's apartment Sasuke got out the car as they parked his car.

"Neji just come upstairs and get some sleep," Sasuke said knowing how tired Neji was.

"Thanks," Neji said with an awkward smile on his face as he got out the car.

Neji tossed Sasuke his keys as they walked up the stairs to his apartment. When they got up the stairs Sasuke noticed his door was open at one point of time and gestured to it. As they got closer to the door and they pulled their guns out he heard tossing in the apartment that made him rush in. He went to where the noise was and came face to face with an older version of him.

"Itachi damn it why are you in my kitchen destroying it?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not destroying anything little brother," Itachi said with a chuckle as he set the coffee mug down to go up to his brother.

He gave Sasuke a hug which was returned without hesitation. Itachi was a little friendlier than Sasuke he was also a lot more welcoming when it came to other people. He wouldn't shy away from affection like Sasuke either.

"How are you Itachi?" Sasuke asked. "And what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked his head tilting to the side.

"Well if you must know Kakashi called me and told me how he was worried about you with this case. I heard from a lot of people that it has a lot to do with the family murders." Itachi said.

"Yeah it does," Sasuke said.

"I heard our family name was also on the list," Itachi said.

"It is," Sasuke said as he sat down getting out of the way for Neji to see what was going on.

"Who is he?" Itachi asked.

"My apologies, my name is Neji Hyuga Sasuke's partner on the case," Neji said.

"Hello, I am Itachi Uchiha Sasuke's older brother," Itachi said shaking Neji's hand.

"So why are you really here?" Sasuke asked.

"I am here to make sure you're not losing your head because I know Naruto is involved in some type of way," Itachi said.

"I am fine," Sasuke answered.

"Did you meet him again?" Itachi asked.

"No, why?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I hear he is a person of interest for the murders you're working on," Itachi said.

"I haven't talked to him and have been looking for him for a long time now," Sasuke said lying to his brother.

He would normally never lie to his brother but Neji was there and he couldn't let anyone know that he has spoken to Naruto let alone Naruto saved his life on more than one occasion.

"For the case or for yourself?" Itachi asked.

"He... both," Sasuke said.

"If he did the crimes you realize you can't properly..." Itachi said only to get a glare that made him stop.

"That's none of your business brother," Sasuke snapped.

"It damn well is and you know why," Itachi said.

Sasuke slammed his hands on the table and walked out of the room going right to his room slamming his door also.

"Sorry about that Mr. Hyuga," Itachi said standing up from his drink.

"It's no problem, but do you mind if I ask you something?" Neji asked.

"Sure," Itachi said sitting back down.

"Who is this Naruto guy to Sasuke?" Neji asked.

"Those two were best friends from the moment the two met each other which was when Naruto was born. Naruto is a few months younger than Sasuke but they are the same age. The two have always been together and it was really hard when Naruto's family died because Naruto disappeared from the face of the earth. Sasuke took it very hard," Itachi said.

"So, this case is personal for this Naruto guy and for Sasuke?" Neji asked.

"I don't know if it's personal for Naruto but I know it is for my younger brother and that worries me," Itachi said.

"Do you think he wants to solve this case for Naruto?" Neji asked.

"More for personal reasons because to Sasuke he feels this will bring Naruto home," Itachi said.

Neji was starting to understand Sasuke and the reason he was so hostile when it came to Naruto.

* * *

"Damn it," Sasuke whispered as he lay on his bed.

"Did you find anything?" Naruto asked making Sasuke jump out his skin and pull his gun out. "I didn't mean to scare you," Naruto said with a soft chuckle as he locked Sasuke's door.

"What are you doing here? You know Itachi is out there, right?" Sasuke said.

"Are you worried about me?" Naruto asked as he nodded his head in knowing.

"You know I am," Sasuke said.

"No need, I won't be seen. I was here for an hour before he even got here." Naruto said.

"I'm glad he didn't find you," Sasuke said.

"How is he by the way?" Naruto asked.

"You keep up with me but not him," Sasuke said.

"Hah, that one wouldn't want me watching him even if he thought I was good," Naruto said as Sasuke sat up.

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke asked.

"Your brother thinks I am a bad influence on you," Naruto said.

"Not very surprising," Sasuke said. "Question right now is if he is right or not?" Sasuke asked tilting his head as Naruto sat on the bed close to him.

"He's isn't wrong but I would never bring you harm," Naruto said.

"Have you talked to my brother?" Sasuke asked grabbing Naruto to pull him down so he was lying next to him.

Naruto didn't look at Sasuke because he didn't want to lie to Sasuke but he made a promise he wasn't willing to break.

"Naruto?" Sasuke whispered.

"It's better not to say," Naruto said softly.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked.

"Who else are you looking up aside from me? I know they must have more people that are of interest in this case since it's obvious that it was about the deaths from before." Naruto said.

"So far they are only looking into you," Sasuke said and that made them both go quietly. "Speaking of which how have you been getting passed, everyone? I can't even find you in my systems?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto pulled out his I.D. and it showed that he changed his name along with his identity completely.

"How?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't want to really give you a history lesson because it will compromise your job but as you know Shikamaru is another victim of the family slayer and I saved him. Since he is a genius, he made me a whole new life as I existed forever." Naruto said.

"So, you're a Nara now?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, it kept me hidden for the longest time," Naruto said.

"You said it kept you hidden? Does someone know?" Sasuke asked.

"Well aside from you... not that I know of," Naruto said.

"Your hiding something from me tells me," Sasuke said.

Naruto turned to Sasuke with a sad smile on his face gently putting his hand on his face with a softness that he never expected.

"I'm sorry for everything Sasuke," Naruto said with so much love that the breath Sasuke didn't even realize he was holding came out. "No matter what in the world happens just know that I do and I always will love you," Naruto said shocking Sasuke.

Naruto got up and went toward the window which was weird because Sasuke was sure that window is always locked. Sasuke felt tears by his eyes and he knew that was probably going to be the last time he saw Naruto for a while.

Naruto looked at the window one more time before he started heading toward the car that was waiting for him.

"Did you say your goodbyes?" Shikamaru asked.

"No, I said my apologies but for now on we won't be making contact unless it's for the case he is working on," Naruto said.

"Naruto are you sure? You did say that you cared a lot for him," a girl from the front seat asked.

"Fu if I stick around his brother won't hesitate to take me down," Naruto said as they drove away.

Shikamaru moved next to Naruto and gave him a one-armed hug.

"Don't worry if you want, I can watch over him or you can leave him in the care of that Hyuga fellow," Shikamaru said.

Naruto glared at Shikamaru at the mention of Neji. He didn't like that man and how he was around Sasuke. Maybe that was just him being jealous but it still bothered the hell out of him.

"You can't be involved with neither of them either," Naruto said with irritation.

"I can be," a girl with long blonde hair said.

"Ino you would be perfect seeing as you were almost one of the victims," Naruto said with a smirk.

"I think I may have an idea for it too," Shikamaru said with a dark smile that made the two girls shiver.

The only time you saw Shikamaru active is when it came to Naruto otherwise; he was lazy and didn't care about anyone or anything. No one really knew Shikamaru's story aside from knowing his family died and he didn't. They didn't know how Naruto saved him or how they stayed together ever since.

"What's your plan?" Naruto asked.

"You will see," Shikamaru said and that alone let Naruto know something was going to get done.

Naruto gave him a nod and started to head back to the house they all stayed in from time to time.

* * *

Sasuke wasn't sure how long he slept before his phone woke him up. At the very least it was morning when he woke up.

* * *

" _ **What is it?" Sasuke asked groggily.**_

" _ **You need to come in the office," Sakura said.**_

" _ **What happened?" Sasuke asked getting up as he spoke.**_

" _ **You know the case with the Yamanaka family?" Sakura asked.**_

" _ **Yeah what happened?" Sasuke asked as he walked out his room started tapping on Neji who was sleeping in the couch while Itachi must have been sleeping in his guest room. "We got to go," Sasuke said as he pulled off his phone really quick.**_

" _ **Ino Yamanaka she survived her family's death and she is here and from what she said she got multiple death threats over the phone and today she got a letter with a rat saying she was going to die. Kakashi wants us to protect her." Sakura explained.**_

" _ **Neji and I will be there shortly," Sasuke said.**_

" _ **Neji stayed the night?" Sakura asked her eyebrows wiggling even though Sasuke didn't see it.**_

" _ **Shut it Sakura," Sasuke said and hung up on her.**_

* * *

"What's going on?" Neji asked.

"The Yamanaka daughter has come forward saying someone is sending her death threats so get up," Sasuke said.

Neji jumped up so quickly it wasn't even funny.

"Why didn't they call me?" Neji asked.

"I don't know maybe they did," Sasuke said as he walked to his guest room. "ITACHI GET THE HELL UP!" Sasuke said as he kicked the bed his brother was sleeping in.

"Why the hell do I need to wake up?" Itachi asked as he got up.

"Because you're coming with me to the office," Sasuke said.

"Can I just meet you there?" Itachi asked as he messed with his hair.

"No now come on," Sasuke said.

The three of them left the apartment rather quickly along with getting breakfast as they made it to the office. Neji drove Sasuke's car while Sasuke and Itachi drove together. Sasuke needed to talk to his brother and he wasn't going to let it go until he found out.

"Itachi why do you have a problem with Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"I think after the tragedy of his parents dying, he became someone else and that makes me worried for you. You don't him anymore Sasuke," Itachi said.

"And you do?" Sasuke asked.

"My squad picked him up once but he slipped away when he was just turning twenty. He damaged a guy so badly that the man had to be in the hospital. I knew it was him just from his eyes but he actually looks different now. He has scars on his face three lines on each cheek and he got bigger in size. He is dangerous Sasuke I don't need to know what happened to him to know he is more dangerous now than ever before." Itachi said.

"Would if he just needs help?" Sasuke asked. "Would if all he needed was a help when you saw him?" Sasuke asked.

"He got away and disappeared without a trace. I am sure he is here now since this case started. I am sure he has something to do with it." Itachi said.

Sasuke turned his head not wanting to think about how much Naruto was involved because he really did care for Naruto and he knew Naruto cared for him.

"Would you help him if he was in trouble?" Sasuke asked as they pulled into guest parking for Sasuke's office.

"Of course, I would but I don't know if he needs help seeing as he never asked," Itachi said.

Sasuke didn't say anything just got out the car and Itachi followed. They all went into the office and Kakashi was talking to his team.

"Itachi what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked.

"Shut up I know you called him," Sasuke said as he went to his desk.

Itachi went to Kakashi's office as they talked.

"Sasuke I would like for you to meet Ino Yamanaka," Sakura said introducing the long-haired blonde.

"Hello, I am agent Sasuke Uchiha, if you want you can tell me everything that has happened and when these death threats have started," Sasuke said gesturing for the girl to get comfortable in a soft chair. "Would you like anything before we start?" Sasuke asked still standing in front of the blonde.

"No, I am fine," Ino said softly.

"Can you tell me when was the first threat sent to you?" Sasuke asked.

"I think it was roughly two months after the anniversary of my parent's death," Ino answered.

"What made this time different? Did you notify the police when the threats started to come in?" Sasuke asked.

"No why would I? They wouldn't do me any good. They can't even find out who killed my father," Ino snapped a little.

"Sorry I just needed to know if there are any records of this happening before so I can pick up a trail of the calls and any more information from the police that I would need to solve who is doing this," Sasuke said calming her down.

"Sorry I understand that but I don't really have faith in the police after them giving up and making my father's murder into a... cold case. It just hurts to go back to them after that so I never tried but I did hire a private investigator and they had files. After I did that no one contacted me until just yesterday sent me a rat with a note saying I was next especially after last year when the oldest son of the Sabuku family died." Ino said.

"Do you know anyone from the other families that this occurred to?" Sasuke questioned.

Ino rolled her eyes she expected this question especially after the prepping Naruto and Shikamaru did with her yesterday.

"Yes, I do, we were all put in a support group after the incidents with our families. Some of us see..." Ino stopped looking away. "Some of us saw what happened to our families while others barely managed to get out alive. I would say the luckiest out of us all is Temari and Gaara Sabuku because they still have each other and Shikamaru Nara." Ino said softly.

"I... do you know Shikamaru Nara?" Sasuke asked.

"No, not personally but I did hear his story about how someone saved him out his house as his family was being murdered. He was lucky because he really would have been one of the many victims if it wasn't for that person that saved him out of the house." Ino said looking toward Neji and Sakura.

"I didn't hear about that in the police report," Sasuke mumbled as he stood up.

"A lot of people will take secrets to the grave with them," Ino said pushing her hair out of her face.

"Neji where is the file of the Nara case?" Sasuke asked walking to Neji's desk.

"I have that one," Sakura said holding it in the air.

"Thank you," Sasuke said taking it from her.

"So, what is going to happen with me now that I am genuinely afraid for my life?" Ino asked.

"We will have to put you in the witness protection program," Neji answered.

"No way I didn't come here to get sent away," Ino snapped getting up.

"It's okay calm down just please sit down," Sasuke said calmly in which Ino did. "Sakura watch her while I talk to this idiot and Kakashi," Sasuke said glaring at Neji for his inconsiderate comment.

"What the hell is your problem now Uchiha?" Neji snapped when they got in Kakashi's office.

Kakashi and Itachi were watching the two shocked.

"You idiot you almost lost us a witness," Sasuke snapped back.

"Why are you two in my office arguing?" Kakashi asked.

"Because this idiot almost lost us a potential lead in the case," Sasuke said looking at Kakashi.

"What?" Kakashi asked turning to look at Neji.

"She mentioned out there that she wasn't comfortable going with the police and that someone saved Nara the night of his parent's murder. If they didn't save him when they did, he would have been dead also. Do you know what that means? It means someone knows who at least one person of the culprit in the crime," Sasuke explained sitting next to his brother.

"I get it and I agree but what I don't understand is what Neji said that made you guys almost lose her?" Kakashi asked.

"She is scared and doesn't want to go to witness protection and he mentioned going to her making her about to leave the building," Sasuke said.

"Then where should we put her, we don't have anyone on hand to watch her?" Neji asked.

"She could stay with me and Sakura here," Kakashi said making them both look at him. "Then she can go home with the two of you which means you two will be staying together until this case is over. Itachi will also be in the case so that means he will also be there for the three of you," Kakashi explained and Sasuke nearly snapped at the thought of everyone being in his apartment.

"My apartment isn't big enough for four people unless people are sleeping on the couch," Sasuke said.

"I can set up a protective detail house for the four of you until you find out who is threatening her," Kakashi said.

"A secret house?" Neji asked.

"Yes," Kakashi said.

"Fine," Sasuke said then his phone rang. "This is Kiba and Suigetsu," Sasuke said holding his phone up to Kakashi.

"Go ahead and answer it," Kakashi said and that made Sasuke nod his head and walk out the office to the side so no one would be around.

"Neji I want you and Itachi to keep a very good watch on both of those two. I don't have a good feeling about this case and I really need to make sure Sasuke doesn't go in over his head." Kakashi explained.

"I understand," Neji said as Itachi just nodded knowing the severity of the situations around them.

* * *

" _ **What are you two talking about?" Sasuke asked.**_

" _ **Well, what Suigetsu is trying to tell you is that the files that had the Nara family incident report about how they died were lost. I can't find that file anywhere," Kiba said.**_

" _ **What about the Namikaze family?" Sasuke asked.**_

" _ **That report only shows for the daughter," Suigetsu answered.**_

" _ **Not the parents?" Sasuke asked.**_

" _ **Nope but there was more than one blood sample in the sister's room from the blood samples that were taken but everything for the parent's death is gone," Kiba said.**_

" _ **What is going on?" Sasuke questioned out loud but to himself more than them.**_

" _ **I don't know but if I was, to be honest with you, I think it is an inside job with officers to tell you the truth. All that information is gone," Suigetsu said.**_

" _ **I want to agree with you but I am not so sure. Call me back when you hear something from Karin about the most recent deaths," Sasuke said.**_

" _ **Yup," the other two said and hung up.**_

* * *

Sasuke leaned against the wall and he couldn't help but think that this was a really bad idea not talking about Naruto. Naruto told him that he saved Shikamaru but he really didn't know how he meant that. This might be something he should find out before he said something about it.

Ino watched Sasuke from afar and she also sent a code to Naruto through Fu that they were in.

"I need all your personal items before we proceed," Neji said.

"Do I need to give you my phone?" Ino asked. "I don't want my friends to worry about me," Ino said.

"It's protocol," Neji said.

"So, what is going to happen to me? I have a job that I need to be at also," Ino said.

"Do you by chance have vacation days?" Neji asked.

"I can ask but I don't want to do that for witness protection," Ino said.

"Ma'am we're not putting you in witness protection but you will have a protective detail that involves six of us," Sasuke addressed.

"Who is the six?" Ino asked.

"Myself, my partners Sakura and Neji, my older brother Itachi who in the office with my boss, and my boss," Sasuke answered.

"It will involve 24-hour watch," Neji said.

"How would that work?" Ino asked as she looked at her phone then handed it to Neji.

"When we work you will be here with Sakura and Kakashi but you will always be with somebody," Sasuke said.

"So, am I staying with you then?" Ino asked Sasuke.

"You are staying with me, Neji, and Itachi," Sasuke answered.

"Oh okay," Ino said not really sure how Naruto would feel about this.

"You will always be with someone no matter what so you have nothing to worry about," Sasuke said.

"Hopefully," Ino said softly but the three agents caught it.

Then Sasuke's phone went off just as he was about to talk again.

* * *

" _ **Yeah?" Sasuke asked.**_

" _ **I need you to come," Naruto said softly.**_

" _ **Where are you?" Sasuke asked.**_

" _ **... Where we used to hide in middle school," Naruto said after a second of not talking.**_

" _ **Are you okay?" Sasuke asked as he reached for his coat but no one was on the phone anymore.**_

* * *

Sasuke was worried and he showed it when he ran out of the office and forgot all about his keys.

"SASUKE!" Sakura screamed alerting all the others to Sasuke leaving.

"Where is he going?" Kakashi asked coming out of his office.

"Someone just called his phone," Sakura said.

"Do you know who?" Kakashi asked.

"No, but he sounded really worried and asked if the person was okay a few times before getting a location," Sakura said.

"He didn't say a name or anything?" Kakashi asked.

"No, he didn't," Sakura said.

"Kakashi," Itachi said.

"It might be going after him. Sakura starts tracing Sasuke's phone and sends the trace to Itachi while he goes after Sasuke with Neji." Kakashi said and everyone moved into action.

* * *

Sasuke was speeding down the street making it to where Naruto was quick. It was an abandoned building him and Naruto used to play in.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called out.

"Over here," Naruto said sounding like he was gasping for air.

Sasuke saw the hand reach up and ran toward Naruto. When he got to Naruto, he was shocked to see Naruto bleeding.

"What happened? I thought you were going to be okay," Sasuke said.

"I exposed myself," Naruto said.

"What? Why? I thought you said no one knew who you were," Sasuke said.

"I kept myself hidden in plain sight for nine years now Sasuke," Naruto said as he tried to move but cringed.

"Tell me where it hurts and where you're bleeding," Sasuke said.

"I need your help to get to Shikamaru," Naruto said.

"What? I can help you," Sasuke said quite furious.

"No, you can't not with this, just patch me up and help me get to Shikamaru," Naruto said.

"Then why didn't you just call him?" Sasuke snapped.

"Be quiet," Naruto said pulling Sasuke down as they heard someone walking into the building.

"Who is it?" Sasuke asked as Naruto stayed on top of him.

Sasuke noticed how much Naruto was bleeding it seemed he was either shot or stabbed. Sasuke needed to see how bad it was.

"Don't," Naruto whispered as the person continued to walk around the building.

"I need to see the mark," Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear.

"Fine but be quiet," Naruto whispered back as he cringed when his shirt went up.

Sasuke touched the mark to see how deep the slice was and Naruto clamped down on his shoulder to stop from screaming making Sasuke freeze. It hurt but not as bad. If he was being honest it kind of stirred up other feelings for Sasuke.

"Sorry," Sasuke whispered but let Naruto bite him.

He noticed blood on top of the blonde locks. A light flashed into the building making the person in the building run.

"Who did you come with?" Naruto growled out letting Sasuke go.

"I didn't come with anyone I left right away when you called me mind you; I broke protocol to do it." Sasuke snapped back quietly.

"Little brother, where are you?" Itachi called out.

"We know you're here Sasuke," Neji called out.

"Be quiet and I will come back for you." Sasuke said quietly.

"I can't wait here that person is waiting for you to come out and then give away my position. The moment you guys are gone I'm as good as dead because I don't have any weapons on me at the moment unless you want to give me your gun." Naruto said.

"Throw your phone over there," Sasuke said.

"I can't throw yours," Naruto said looking at Sasuke like he was crazy.

"I will go this way you go that way," Itachi said to Neji.

"They are going to find us," Naruto said.

"Then just come with me," Sasuke said.

"And out myself to your office? I think not," Naruto said.

"No one knows who you are," Sasuke said.

"Your brother knows who I am," Naruto said.

"I can't leave you here," Sasuke said touching the wound again making Naruto bite him again.

Sasuke had to really control himself at this point because he really never felt what he was feeling at the moment but it was getting worse.

"Fine but keep your brother away from me. I don't promise to stick around though," Naruto said as he leaned up.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke called out loudly as the two sat up.

Sasuke started to work on Naruto as Naruto leaned against the wall.

"Sasuke," Itachi said as he ran toward his brother's voice and so did Neji.

"What happened?" Itachi asked as he got closer noticing it was Naruto.

He didn't say anything just approached with caution.

"There is someone else in here," Sasuke whispered to his brother.

Problem was that the person in the room already grabbed ahold of Neji with a gun to his head.

"I just want the blonde," the man said.

"We can't give you the blonde," Itachi said standing up slowly.

"Then I will kill him," the man said.

"You don't want to do that," Itachi said going closer to the man. "You don't want to add an officer of the law to your case. Do you know what they will do to you if you kill an agent from the FBI? Just talk to me, my name is Itachi what's yours?" Itachi said calmly.

"Isaac," the man said.

"Well, Isaac is there a reason you're doing this? Anything I can help you with that won't lead to any bloodshed?" Itachi asked.

"It's him or me," Isaac said glaring at Naruto.

Naruto was moving his hand slowly toward Sasuke's gun. He needed to kill Isaac before he said too much about what happened.

"Is there anything we can do to fix this without one of you dying?" Itachi asked getting closer to Isaac.

"STEP BACK!" Isaac said starting to point his gun at Itachi now.

Naruto pulled the gun out so fast that no one knew what happened until the man was on the floor.

"What the hell?" Itachi snapped turning around.

"He would have killed us all you idiot," Naruto said just before he collapsed.

"Itachi he saved you," Sasuke said.

"We need to get out of here but after we do get out of here, I need a long explanation," Itachi said helping Sasuke pick Naruto up.

"Why is the lawyer here?" Neji asked.

"Lawyer?" Itachi questioned confused.

"Yes, he was the Nara kids' lawyer when we pulled Shikamaru Nara in for questioning," Neji answered and Sasuke didn't even look at Itachi because he knew the look he was getting.

'What am I going to do now?' Sasuke thought to himself as they moved out the abandoned building not seeing someone watching them.

* * *

 _ **Reviews...**_

 _ **Naruto let himself be known and now his life is in danger for a few people so things are changing drastically and he needs to find a way to solve it before Sasuke gets hurt.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hekki bottom everyone,**_

 _ **How is everyone doing? I feel like shit today like I am going to throw up but I am still moving around.**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Guest: Thank you.**_

 _ **Mkayemolina: Thank you I appreciate it. You find out about Naruto in this chapter and if he gets out of it.**_

 _ **Mikuqueen: You know that look a parent or you give someone younger than you when your asking what the hell they were thinking that look.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter everyone.**_

* * *

Sasuke was beyond pissed and he had multiple reasons to be.

"You're telling me you told him to stay away from me?" Sasuke snapped at Itachi.

"It was for your own good. You don't know Naruto anymore and you have no idea what he has been into." Itachi said as they argued back and forth.

"You do things all the time without telling me and then you expect me to listen when you won't even tell me why. How do you expect me to listen to you when you don't even trust me enough to tell me why?" Sasuke snapped.

"I am protecting you," Itachi said.

"Do they always argue like that?" Ino asked Neji as those two sat at the dining table eating dinner.

"Don't give me that bullshit Itachi I am grown and I know how to protect myself," Sasuke finalized and walked toward his room.

It has only been two days since they took Naruto to the hospital and of course, after getting patched up he escaped without a trace. That wasn't the only thing to piss Sasuke off he heard that the teenager that tried shooting them was getting out of jail because of his lawyer.

"I have to go to the office now they are talking about releasing the kid that tried killing Neji," Sasuke said as he got out of his room.

"I'm coming," Neji said.

The two got into their own cars but you could tell the two had some unsaid words especially after Naruto had two prominent bite marks on his neck and collarbone from when Naruto bit him. Sasuke couldn't explain that it was because Naruto was injured and he let it happen. They got to the office at the same time just to see the after effect of it all.

"What the hell is he doing getting off?" Sasuke snapped as the boy smirked at him as he walked past with his father and Shikamaru.

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was seeing and almost lost his balance.

'Why is he with them?' Sasuke wondered.

"Have good day agents," Shikamaru said sliding past slipping something into Sasuke's hand without anyone seeing.

Sasuke walked to the back office and read the note.

* * *

 _He is fine –S_

* * *

Sasuke was happy to hear Naruto was okay but he wished Naruto didn't just randomly showed up or randomly called with a bunch of different numbers.

"What the hell Kakashi?" Sasuke asked as he walked into the office with Neji following behind him.

"They made a case that you couldn't find the weapon aside from the weapon from the other guy that died while being in custody," Kakashi explained.

"Are you telling me they said he didn't do it and we have no proof because we didn't find the gun?" Sasuke snapped.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. He said that you caught him but there was no reason for you to arrest him because he didn't do anything." Kakashi said.

"Then why did he run?" Sasuke snapped.

"Because he felt the need to after the shooting happened," Kakashi answered.

"That's a load of bullshit," Sasuke said.

"I know it is but we have to go a different way with this considering who the lawyer is," Kakashi said.

"What does Shikamaru have to do with them anyway?" Sasuke asked sitting down.

"Don't you remember he is the lawyer for that gang?" Neji commented.

"Fuck," Sasuke said quietly remembering something that was said.

"Neji can you give us a minute?" Kakashi asked but it wasn't a request.

Neji didn't say anything just walked out the door.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"I think you owe me an explanation now," Kakashi said.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"You think your brother didn't tell me that you had contact with Naruto Sasuke?" Kakashi asked calmly as he sat on the edge of his desk.

"I can't tell you what I don't know. I don't know where he is and I don't much aside from the fact that he saved me, Neji, and Kiba that day of the explosion at the morgue." Sasuke said.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Kakashi asked.

"Because I don't know who killed all those guys that were waiting for us in the morgue and I didn't want you to think he did. Kakashi you have to understand he isn't what everyone thinks he is," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke check his shoulder and if you see the fox on his shoulder as the others he is the inside mole for that group and he is destroying it from the inside," Kakashi said.

"He's not Kakashi," Sasuke said.

"Then do what I ask if your so confident," Kakashi said.

Sasuke didn't want to do it but he knew Kakashi was right.

"He told me something Kakashi something important," Sasuke started looking down because a part of him felt like he was betraying Naruto even as he was trying to help.

"What?" Kakashi asked.

"He told me that he saved Shikamaru before he almost died the night of his parent's death," Sasuke admitted.

"Sasuke you realize that he must be really up in the food chain to know where the hits are," Kakashi said softly.

"He never told me how he knew and he also never said anything about anyone else. He told me it would compromise my job," Sasuke said.

"He really cares about you Sasuke but I think its time that you help him by bringing him in. That's the only way this whole situation can be resolved." Kakashi said.

"He won't come in," Sasuke said.

"You have to make him," Kakashi said.

Sasuke felt guilty it was undescribed guilt and he didn't know what else to do about it. He didn't think he did the right thing anymore. He should have never said anything to Kakashi and he now understood that is was going to be either his job or Naruto. That only meant one thing which one would he choose when the time came?

Sasuke walked out of Kakashi's office with a look of pure sadness. He walked out of the building and his phone started ringing.

* * *

 ** _"Hello," Sasuke said._**

 ** _"Where are you?" Neji asked._**

 ** _"I needed some air don't worry though I'm just outside on the roof," Sasuke said._**

 ** _"Are you okay?" Neji asked._**

 ** _"Yeah just give me space please," Sasuke said sounding desperate hanging up_**.

* * *

He shoved his phone in his pocket and looked out to the world. He was in a daze until his phone started ringing again.

* * *

 ** _"Damn it what do you want?" Sasuke snapped._**

 ** _"Do you want me to leave you alone?" Naruto asked._**

 ** _"No, where are you?" Sasuke asked._**

 ** _"Near," Naruto said._**

 ** _"Naruto..." Sasuke started but got cut off._**

 ** _"Sasuke do you know the reason I kept coming back to you when you were in high school?" Naruto asked._**

 ** _"No, you never told me, actually you never said anything to me about anything. We never really even talked. You ate food and slept and was gone before I woke up in the morning." Sasuke said._**

 ** _"I loved seeing your face when you slept it was so small," Naruto said with a small chuckle._**

 ** _"Shut up not everyone is built like you asshole," Sasuke said blushing brightly._**

 ** _"Sasuke I want you to know something and it's something that has to be said in person so just turn around," Naruto said hanging up_**.

* * *

Sasuke turned around so quickly that he almost had whiplash. Naruto was standing there with a big smile on his face like when they were kids.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked as he moved not even realizing he was moving.

"I can't say this over the phone," Naruto said with a sad smile on his face.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked as he stopped right in front of Naruto.

"I..." Naruto started but smiled something Sasuke has never seen before in the whole time he has ever known Naruto. "I think it will be easier for me to show you," Naruto said stepping closer to Sasuke and just pulled him into a kiss.

Sasuke was shocked but didn't pull away but the kiss was short and somehow sad like Naruto was saying something Sasuke couldn't understand.

"I love you I always have probably more than a lot of people in my life but..." Naruto stopped turning his head. "I... can't see you anymore. I'm sorry for everything I put you through but you have to give up on me. I won't come back to you and you should stop searching for me. I want you to be happy in life even if it's without me," Naruto said their foreheads connected. "More than anything I want you to move on with your life and escape something that I couldn't," Naruto said as he pulled away from Sasuke.

Just as Sasuke was about to speak again Naruto stopped him.

"Here, this was the guy that killed Tony Vale. Tony Vale killed the other three guys." Naruto said handing Sasuke evidence and the files for it.

"What?" Sasuke said worriedly.

"Just remember I love you and I am doing this for you too," Naruto said as he turned around to walk away.

"Wait..." Sasuke said grabbing Naruto's hand.

Naruto didn't turn around though and Sasuke wasn't sure why.

"Tell me are you in the gang the Kitsune? Be honest please," Sasuke said holding onto Naruto's back as tears were coming out of his eyes.

"No, I'm not and I never will be," Naruto said reversing and pulling Sasuke into a hug.

Sasuke felt the tears on his neck.

"Then come back," Sasuke said softly.

It was a desperate plea they both knew it. The hug got harder but Sasuke didn't mind because he didn't want Naruto to go.

"Just remember the good things about me, no matter what you hear or see from me. Remember that I laughed and smiled the most when I was with you. That you're my first friend but also the first person to ever catch my heart. Remember me for the good things, not for the bad or even the sad. Please forget about the argument we had that night and move on with your life." Naruto said as he pulled away putting their foreheads together again.

"I love you and if you ever need me find me," Sasuke said softly. "I will always be there for you," Sasuke said before pulling Naruto into a soft kiss.

"Bye Sasuke," Naruto said with a sad smile as he went toward the fire escape.

This was Naruto's goodbye. Sasuke wanted to follow so badly but he didn't know if he could. He knew how Naruto felt about him for years when they were young because when Naruto thought he was sleeping he would hear what he said.

* * *

(Flashback)

"I can't go back anymore Sasuke but I want you to know how much I love you," Naruto said one night and just as Sasuke was about to answer he felt a pair of lips on his own.

'Naruto loves me?' Sasuke thought shocked and then Naruto laid next to him.

Sasuke couldn't help the smile that came on his face and he knew right there that he wanted to bring Naruto home no matter what. He realized that night that he loved Naruto too. When he noticed Naruto's breathing become slower he knew he was sleeping and he couldn't help but push his hair out of his face and kiss his forehead because he wasn't as brave as Naruto.

"I love you Naruto," Sasuke said then laid down curling into Naruto.

(Flashback end)

* * *

That was twelve years ago and he still couldn't get that night out of his head. That was when he acknowledged his feelings for Naruto. Sasuke wiped his eyes and made a move to go downstairs because he had to get back to work no matter if he wanted to go after Naruto.

* * *

Naruto was down quicker than he expected to be and the tears were still falling from his eyes. Shikamaru was down there waiting for him.

"Naruto," Shikamaru said softly and pulled Naruto into a hug.

"I said goodbye," Naruto said sadly.

"It's for the best right now Naruto," Shikamaru said rubbing his back gently.

"I know but it doesn't mean it's not hard," Naruto whispered as he hugged Shikamaru back.

"Now we don't have to worry as much about him because you gave him all the information needed for the case and Ino will still be there with him," Shikamaru said as he pulled Naruto to the car.

* * *

Two weeks after that and the case was completed with the man Naruto directed to Sasuke behind bars and Ino ready to leave the house.

"Sasuke do you want to go get something to drink?" Suigetsu asked.

"Nah I'm good," Sasuke said getting up and heading toward the exit with his coat on.

"Sasuke," Sakura called to him.

"Just let him be I think he is going through something," Neji said softly to Sakura only.

Sakura wanted to follow because aside from everything they were partners and practically best friends.

"I think he has had enough alone time to last a lifetime," Sakura said getting up but by the time she went outside Sasuke was gone.

Sasuke didn't know how to feel about everything but at the moment the only thing he could feel was a numbness in his heart and head that made him ache a pain he never felt before. He didn't understand why this time was different to him and Naruto but he felt it and it was painful. When he got to his apartment his brother was there.

"Sasuke how are you feeling?" Itachi asked.

"Numb," Sasuke said sitting down on the couch leaning back.

"You should be happy you solved the case," Itachi said.

"Yeah I don't feel like I did, I feel like I lost," Sasuke said.

"Is it because Naruto isn't coming back?" Itachi asked.

"..." Sasuke was about to talk but he just choked trying to hold down a sob. "Why is this time different?" Sasuke asked.

"Maybe because he didn't say goodbye before and this time he did," Itachi said walking to his younger brother. "Before you had hope in your heart that he was coming back but now you know he may never come back from his words he said to you that night," Itachi said softly.

"I thought that would help," Sasuke said. "I always wanted a goodbye before but this just hurts," Sasuke said holding his hand above his heart.

"Each time he came it must have been painful for the both of you," Itachi said.

"Why couldn't I go with him?" Sasuke asked as a painful sob came out his throat.

"Because he didn't want to destroy your life," Itachi said.

"What about everyone else?" Sasuke snapped.

"Everyone he has in his life is there for a reason or another. Or because they been through the same things he has been in." Itachi said sitting next to his brother giving him a hug.

"Then why does he bring anyone if he doesn't want others to get hurt?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke he didn't bring you because you have your life together and unlike the people that are with him they went through something that they just can't forget about. He loves you and he doesn't want you to get hurt." Itachi tried to explain.

"Then why does he bring Shikamaru?" Sasuke snapped standing up.

"I don't know why he brings him. Maybe because he needs someone to understand him as well as he can understand them. He went through something heartbreaking and so did Shikamaru. Shikamaru was probably someone he saw himself in and can't exactly let that person go. If Shikamaru and he have been together since the incident with Shikamaru's family that explains a lot." Itachi said. "And anyway I wouldn't want you to go because out of everyone in the world I love you the most and you're the one person I can't lose. He probably sees it that way also. They don't know who the people he loves is located because the person he loves the most no one knows of and the rest of the people he must care for are near him." Itachi explained the best way he could.

Sasuke sat back down with a heaviness on his shoulders and it was all sadness that he felt it was overbearing.

"I am leaving now little brother. If you need me don't hesitate to call me." Itachi said patting him on the shoulder.

When the door was closed Sasuke went to lock it and went to lay down because he didn't want to feel anything at this point. The knock on his house door was soft and he knew it wasn't his brother. He pulled out his weapon and as Sasuke started walking to the door he heard a loud crash outside making him run to his room. He knew the person outside the door wasn't anyone good. He climbed right out of the window and started climbing down quickly with his gun drawn. He started to call his brother immediately because he knew that explosion couldn't be anything good. He was scared because just as much as he knew his brother loved him he loved his brother just as much.

* * *

 ** _"Sasuke," Itachi said panting._**

 ** _"Brother where are you?" Sasuke asked jumping down the fire escape quicker than before._**

 ** _"Run and don't turn back," Itachi said._**

 ** _"No, tell me where you are or I will come out in the open." Sasuke snapped quietly._**

 ** _"Alley," Itachi said and then the line went dead._**

* * *

Sasuke ran to the alley and seen his brother on the ground with someone about to put a bullet in his head. He shot right away and the person went down. Luckily Itachi moved at the right moment.

"I got here in time," Sasuke said lifting Itachi up.

"Sasuke," a voice said making Sasuke turn around.

"Shikamaru," Sasuke said.

Shikamaru didn't say anything just went into action grabbing a hold of Itachi and pulling Sasuke along with him.

"We need to get you two out of here, they're cleaning up unfinished business," Shikamaru said pushing them toward the car.

Someone was coming toward them and that made Shikamaru turn around and start shooting.

"Get your asses moving," Shikamaru snapped.

Sasuke moved faster with his brother and then everyone was in the car. Sasuke looked around the car and couldn't help but wonder where Naruto was especially because this was the first car he saw him in the day of the case being started.

"Start driving," Shikamaru pounded on the window.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked.

"Underground for a while," Shikamaru said as he went toward Itachi to see what he needed help with to patch up so he could let Fu know as they got there.

"Where is Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"I can't tell you that," Shikamaru said.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Because he doesn't want you to know," Shikamaru said turning his head to look out the window before he started pressing down on a wound Itachi had on his side.

Sasuke sighed in his hands. He was sad and it hurt, even more, to know that Naruto didn't want him to know where he was.

"If it makes you feel any better he isn't taking the separation any easier," Shikamaru said softly.

"Then why?" Sasuke asked.

"Self-preservation," Shikamaru said as they pulled up to a house. "You can stay here and I will let Naruto know what happened," Shikamaru said.

Shikamaru got out the car to get someone as far as Sasuke and Itachi knew.

"What should we do?" Sasuke asked Itachi.

"I am in a lot of pain if I didn't smell the gas I would have died in my car. I only got stabbed on the side which isn't very deep and a few cuts and bruises." Itachi said in a mumble.

"I should call Kakashi," Sasuke said pulling up his phone but it got snatched away before the number went through.

"You shouldn't let anyone know you're alive," Shikamaru said putting the phone in his pocket. "If they know it was unsuccessful for even one of you we could have an unwanted problem that will lead to Naruto coming back and I don't want him coming back right now," Shikamaru said.

Sasuke helped Itachi out of the car and went into the house with Shikamaru's lead.

"FU GET DOWN HERE AND HELP WITH STITCHES AND BANDAGES!" Choji called out as he saw Shikamaru coming in. "Was it really bad?" Choji asked looking at the two Uchiha.

"As bad as Naruto expected," Shikamaru said.

"How many?" Choji asked.

"At least twenty by myself but there were at least thirty-five. We need to finish up quickly," Shikamaru said.

"Shika Fu is out with Utakata," Ino said coming down the stairs with the supplies he needed.

"Ino?" Sasuke said shocked.

"Sasuke, oh my god Itachi," Ino said running toward the two.

"Were you really getting threats?" Sasuke asked as Ino laid Itachi down and started to cut his shirt off to get to the wound.

"Ignore that for now," Ino said as she finished the stitching quite quickly and started to bandage him up.

This was a lot for Sasuke to take in but one thing he was relieved about was that his brother was going to survive. But was he really at Naruto's headquarters without even knowing it.

"I have to take this call so I will be right back," Shikamaru said.

"Ino where are we?" Sasuke asked as he helped his brother get off the couch and sit up.

"House of the homeless," Ino answered.

"What is that?" Sasuke asked.

This was going to be the explanation to show Sasuke and Itachi the change that Naruto went through after his parents died. It was just the beginning.

* * *

 _ **Reviews...**_

 _ **This chapter was sad in my opinion. Not only did he have to say goodbye he got separated from his team, his brother almost died, and he had to run from home. Naruto loves and always did since they were kids. What did you everyone think?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **How is everyone doing? I am so sorry that I haven't been writing. I won't lie it wasn't because I was busy or anything I just didn't want to because I was a little too into the Korean and Chinese dramas that I have been watching. I am going to try and write some today like I did yesterday and get some more chapters done before I watch my shows again. But no promises on that one because I can't get the show I have on repeat out of my mind which conflicts with the stories I try to write.**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Titania1796: Gracias sera en Este capitulo.**_

 _ **inuyasha16451: Thank you. :)**_

 _ **Mistress-Otaku-Uzumaki-Fox: I am on the fence on how I want to proceed with this story because a part of me wants to put Naruto in jail by the end of this but the other part of me has an idea of what I want to do to make the story longer so it depends on how the story goes.**_

 _ **Guest; Melyway: You will find out in this chapter.**_

 _ **ROUTE-L: Here you go and thank you. :)**_

 _ **Guest: Yeah it was actually hard to write that part but the goodbye wasn't very long even if Naruto wanted it to be.**_

 _ **Mikuqueen: I hope when you say it was a lot to take in that is a good thing.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter everyone.**_

* * *

"House of the homeless?" Sasuke asked confused.

"I heard of that, it's an organization that funds homeless kids and helps people who go through tough times," Itachi answered as he cringed getting up a little.

"Yes, you are correct about that but we do so much more than that. We also help people get in touch with other family members and so on." Ino said.

"Who started this?" Sasuke asked surprised. "And I never heard of it at all," Sasuke said finally looking around.

"Naruto started it he has funded this place with his own inheritance and started bringing kids up with his own hands since. My name is Ino Yamanaka as you know and Naruto found and saved me after my family died. He has protected me and I lived with him ever since. Shikamaru is also a founder of this place," Ino explained.

"Naruto did all of this?" Sasuke said shocked.

"Yeah with Shikamaru's help too of course," Ino said.

"Enough with the history lesson Ino show them to a room that is available," Shikamaru said putting his phone in his pocket.

"I have questions for you," Sasuke demanded.

"If there about Naruto I have nothing to say," Shikamaru said sighing a little annoyed that Naruto left him in this situation but he knew it was for good reason.

"They aren't, I want to know why you helped get that kid off," Sasuke said.

"I did my job and what Naruto told me to do. If I didn't do it, I would have been proved as a rat," Shikamaru said then waved his hand walking toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke called.

"None of your business," Shikamaru said as he went out the door.

'Damn it,' Sasuke thought to himself.

Sasuke was sure if he wasn't in a strange place with his injured brother he would have gone after Shikamaru but for now, he was just going to have to deal with it.

"Let me show you two around... well not you Itachi I will take you to a room on the lower level so you can get some rest," Ino said helping him up.

"Thank you Ino," Itachi whispered making Sasuke come to the other side of him.

They helped him to a room with two beds in it and then let him sleep in there.

"Here is a key for you two," Ino said giving the key to Sasuke while Itachi laid on the bed. "Do you want a tour?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, Itachi I am going to lock the door," Sasuke said only getting a grunt.

Itachi knew that his brother wanted to know everything about this place so he didn't say anything about it.

"This place is huge," Sasuke said.

"At first it only had ten bedrooms but then Naruto made more and extended the house considering where we live it doesn't shock me. They kept doing construction on this place now we have up to fifty bedrooms and twenty bathrooms. There are a bunch of other rooms here too such as a kitchen for each floor, two libraries, since there are five floors there are five common rooms, and there are studies all over the place for the kids. The backyard is also huge with a garden area, a swimming pool, a little basketball court, and a playground area for the young ones. If I had to say this is like a kid paradise," Ino explained.

"How is he able to take in all the kids that are here?" Sasuke asked.

"That is something I'm not sure of considering I don't handle any information with that. I handle taking care of the kids along with some other people that are here. Choji feeds most of the kids but some kids eat on their own aside from dinner because they like Choji's cooking. You will soon see you will understand why but that is when we all eat down here on this level. Choji lives on this level along with Shikamaru and now you two." Ino said.

"What level do you live on?" Sasuke asked.

"I live on level four," Ino answered. "Utakata and Fu live on level three we're all kind of scattered because we supervise the kids on each floor. Shino is on level two but I would avoid going to his room unless you want bugs on you." Ino said.

"What level is Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"He doesn't live here," Ino said.

"What? But he funds the place," Sasuke said.

"What I mean is he doesn't live in the house he is gone so often that no one knows where he sleeps or what room is his," Ino said.

"So, who are all the workers here?" Sasuke asked trying to ignore the feeling he got hearing that.

"Well I wouldn't say workers more like guiders... well there is me, Choji, Shikamaru, Shino, Temari, and Utakata. Gaara lives here but he doesn't make any contributions with the kids aside from scaring them when their bad or playing basketball with them. Not only that but we all have day jobs," Ino answered.

"Who lives on levels five?" Sasuke asked.

"Gaara and Temari live on level five with Konohamaru," Ino said.

"Who is Konohamaru?" Sasuke asked.

"You know Konohamaru Senju who's family died three years ago," Ino said.

"He is here?" Sasuke asked shocked.

"Yeah but he's not a worker we just put him up there to make sure no one does anything bad and we assume that Naruto goes up there most of the time to watch the kids until he finds someone else to go up there," Ino said.

"Why doesn't Shikamaru or Choji go up there?" Sasuke asked.

"Shikamaru is scared of heights and Choji likes to stay near the door in case he ever feels the need to escape. I guess that goes for most of us," Ino said looking down.

"How did you meet Naruto?" Sasuke asked really wanting to know.

"Shikamaru and Choji are the ones that actually found me and introduced me to Naruto. I guess Choji and Shikamaru's family were hit a year and a half before mine. I was sitting in the police station waiting for child services to come when Shikamaru and Choji came in the building. It helped that they took me and led me straight to Naruto. I was fourteen at the time," Ino said.

"How long has it been?" Sasuke asked leaning against the wall.

"Seven years since I been with them," Ino said calmly.

"What about Shikamaru?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know about that story it was never said to any of us and we talk about our survival stories but that is the one person that has never said how he happened," Ino said.

"What about Choji?" Sasuke asked.

"I guess that year when he saved Shikamaru he was able to save Choji too," Ino said.

"What about the rest?" Sasuke asked.

"Fu and Utakata found each other first because they were in the same foster home and then they went to school together. After they graduated, they found us last year I believe. I think Naruto found them and instructed them to us," Ino said.

"Shino? Gaara? Temari? Konohamaru?" Sasuke asked.

"Gaara and Temari along with their brother Kankuro found us later on around Temari's last year of school and then she took her brothers and disappeared here," Ino said. "Now Shino was a similar case to Choji's he was saved by Naruto and it was amazing from what Shino said. Konohamaru knew Naruto before his family died so it was an easy transition to him just coming to Naruto after it happened," Ino explained.

"Everyone here has their own story and Naruto let everyone in no matter what the story was as long as the rest of us were comfortable," Ino said with a soft smile.

"Naruto saved me too when I first became a cop, he protected me from a group of guys that tried to kill me," Sasuke said remembering the past.

"You were supposed to die that day from what I heard on a conversation I eavesdropped on one day. Naruto couldn't let it happen even though he promised to stay away from you it seems he never could stop watching you from afar," Ino said in such a sad voice that it shocked Sasuke.

"I was supposed to die?" Sasuke asked slowly shocked.

"INO! What the hell are you telling him?" Shikamaru snapped shocked.

That was liveliest Sasuke has ever seen Shikamaru and the look on his face made Ino flinch and hide behind Sasuke.

"Calm down Shikamaru," Sasuke said holding his hand out so he couldn't get past him.

"Ino leave," Shikamaru said ignoring Sasuke which she ran off immediately. "She should mind her own business," Shikamaru mumbled.

"Well can I know since it's my business?" Sasuke asked alerting Shikamaru to him still being there.

"No, it's not your business its mine and Naruto's," Shikamaru said and walked away again.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked following him.

"I have to go handle some cases before my job falls through," Shikamaru said and walked away faster than before.

Sasuke walked back to the room he had with his brother and opened it to find his brother sleeping.

"Who told Naruto not to be around me? Who did he promise?" Sasuke questioned out loud as he sat on the bed.

"Sorry Sasuke," Itachi whispered.

"Why?" Sasuke asked turning to look at his brother.

"After you became a cop and he saved you killing all those who attacked you I made him promise to not go near you ever again and I would keep what he did a cold case for as long as I was in the precinct and he agreed," Itachi said.

"WHAT?" Sasuke snapped jumping up.

"I protected him but I was also protecting you. Do you have any idea what kind of damage that could have done to you?" Itachi snapped back.

"I can't believe you did that," Sasuke whispered he was hurt.

"I did what I thought was right and I don't regret it," Itachi said and turned away from Sasuke to look at the wall.

"He saved me Itachi. I would have died and you decided it was best to keep him away from me," Sasuke said sitting on his bed.

"Sasuke he still watched over you all those years just not in the open and that's all I asked for. You were moving up in the ranks and he was watching so no one hurt you. He was out in the open the whole time just not his name." Itachi said.

"You knew who he was?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I still don't. I just know he was someone else altogether," Itachi said turning on his side to face his brother. "I'm sorry Sasuke I know how you feel about Naruto but it was the best choice on protecting you and him," Itachi said. "I don't regret the decisions I made because it has kept us both alive long enough for us to have stable careers and... to find out who killed our parents, to begin with," Itachi said turning around again. "Just go to sleep Sasuke," Itachi said.

Sasuke laid down and curled into the corner he couldn't believe what was happening to him and his brother and now they had to stay in hiding until it was safe to leave again. He hoped his team was okay was the last thought on his mind before he fell asleep. Three hours later and Sasuke was awoken from a loud commotion out in the hallway.

"I am telling you that was that FBI agent's apartment," a male voice said.

"You know what Gaara we can at least try to get in contact with that one agent that we know that's in the field," a female voice said.

"No, I'm not going out there right now it doesn't even feel safe," the guy Gaara said.

"Especially because they seem to be picking up the slack," another male voice said.

"We can at least point out some leads," the female voice said.

"No, we were told to stay inside from Shika if we leave Naruto will be pissed off. He isn't here for a reason you know," another male voice came into the conversation.

"Well maybe we can get the FBI agent a phone and he can call his agents with some valuable information that they will need," the female voice said.

"No Temari you don't understand Naruto seems to think someone in the agency is tipping off the Kitsune," Ino said.

Sasuke stood up immediately and walked to the door and down the hallway where he saw all of them talking in an opening where a group of people was at.

"Who is tipping them off?" Sasuke demanded to know.

"Sasuke you shouldn't be out of bed," Ino said walking up to him.

"I think your mistaken me for my brother," Sasuke said looking at her quickly then back up at everyone else. "Who is the person tipping them off?" Sasuke demanded again.

"I'm Choji maybe you should eat something," a bigger guy said.

"No, I don't want food I want answers," Sasuke demanded.

"Little brother they can't tell you," Itachi said.

"What? Why?" Sasuke snapped looking toward his brother.

"He's right Sasuke as much as we would like to tell you we can't talk about these things without Naruto and Shikamaru," Ino said.

"That's complete bullshit. My team could die," Sasuke snapped and started moving back to the room where his shoes were and walked back out toward the door.

"Sasuke where are you going?" Ino asked following after him.

"I am going to warn my team and my closest friends," Sasuke said.

"You can't Sasuke," Ino said.

Just as Sasuke was opening the door Shikamaru stood in front of the door about to open it.

"Where are you going?" Shikamaru asked glaring at everyone.

"Get out of my way I have to get to my team," Sasuke said pushing Shikamaru only to get slammed in the wall.

"Stop being stupid," Shikamaru said as Sasuke winced from the pain. "Listen loud and clear if you leave this house saving you and your brother before was pointless. You would damage all the hard work I and Naruto have done because your worried about people that have nothing to do with what this case is about. Your team is fine because they don't know and if you tell them you put them in danger which also puts Naruto in danger and that is something I will not tolerate. If you want to know what is going on eat dinner and we will all talk afterward," Shikamaru said getting off of Sasuke.

Sasuke cringed but stretched his shoulder.

"Shika that was a bit rough," Choji remarked.

"Sorry I had a long day," Shikamaru said walking in the other direction his head hurt.

"Sasuke," Ino said softly as she walked up to him. "Sorry about Shika but he is a bit sensitive when it comes to Naruto. They have been together since Naruto you know saved him. We all owe Naruto a lot he protects us and we all will do just about anything to protect him the same way he protects us but some of us don't have that ability to do it so when he actually does ask for help we do it," Ino said softly.

"Dinner is ready everyone so come and eats," Choji said walking to the dining room area.

Sasuke and Itachi followed the group to the dining room area. They didn't know what to expect but they sat next to each other trying to avoid making anyone mad or irritated.

"My name is Temari," Temari said.

"Gaara," Gaara said.

"I'm Konohamaru," Konohamaru said.

"As you both know I'm Ino," Ino said.

"I'm Choji it's a pleasure to meet you both," Choji said.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke said nodding his head.

"Itachi Uchiha," Itachi said.

"Both Uchihas are here," Gaara commented as his head went back like he was sighing.

The door opened and a few kids and two other people came into the room.

"Fu, Utakata welcome back so what happened?" Choji said excitedly.

"It was a long trip and we had a lot of vending machines treats along with gas station food for three days straight it's about time we had some real food," Fu said as she went to sit down.

"Who are the new people?" Utakata asked.

"That's Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha remember? That's the one I was instructed to watch over," Fu said.

"Oh okay, nice to meet you two," Utakata said nodding his head at both as he sat down.

"Cho, is dinner hamburgers?" a kid asked.

"You know that will be happening on the second floor why don't you eat there?" Choji said with a smile the kids smiled back at him.

Shikamaru walked in as the kids ran out of the room.

"Konohamaru upstairs," Shikamaru said and Konohamaru rolled his eyes but left the room with his plate.

"It must be serious if he can't be down here," Utakata mumbled.

"Naruto is getting close," Shikamaru said as the door closed and he knew Konohamaru was out of hearing distance.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"Naruto is getting close to finding out who killed our parents," Itachi answered.

"All of our families, not just yours," Shikamaru said.

"How do you know?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I talk to him every day," Shikamaru said annoyed.

"Shit every hour," Utakata mumbled making Fu laugh.

Shikamaru glared at both of them making them stop.

"Shika calms down and eat some food," Choji said putting some food on his plate.

Shikamaru started picking out his food from the table and then looked up at everyone making brief eye contact with everyone aside from Sasuke and Itachi.

"He will be ready in three days time," Shikamaru said.

"Good that we came back then right?" Fu said looking at her partner.

"Yeah," Utakata said leaning back.

"Do you think we will be ready in time?" Temari asked.

"We should be but I need you and Gaara to start heading out tomorrow," Shikamaru said.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke at this point Naruto hasn't told me what the point was for keeping you here I'm even in the dark aside from wanting to save you both from fucking up your lives. He also doesn't want you two to be in danger," Shikamaru said.

"When am I heading out?" Choji asked.

"That's where things were changed instead of you heading out you and Ino will be supervising the kids and taking the information here. We need someone at the base and giving out details when we need it. You also need to supervise the cameras. Itachi I am sure you can help us with some things that we need with the city." Shikamaru said.

"Yes it shouldn't be a problem," Itachi said without a second thought.

Itachi always wanted to get the people that killed his parents he just couldn't because he wanted to make sure his brother was safe too. The day Sasuke almost died he realized he couldn't do it himself because that was a clear warning and he understood it immediately but now was the perfect time to help because now he could.

"I got all the files you had on the suspects," Shikamaru said pulling out a folder from the side of him which no one noticed he was holding when he came in. "You will tell me and everyone here every detail you got the day you started looking for your parent's killers and since we all know that all of our families are linked by the same killer we can be assured that you have some information we need," Shikamaru said.

"When is Naruto coming?" Ino asked.

"He's not I have to meet him in four days," Shikamaru said.

"What?" Utakata asked confused.

"Yes, it's exactly what you think he is expecting us to take out everyone aside from the main people," Shikamaru said.

"But Shika you both could die," Choji said worriedly.

"We will be fine," Shikamaru said.

"I am coming with you," Sasuke said.

"No you will not," Shikamaru said.

"I will not sit back and do nothing," Sasuke snapped standing up glaring at Shikamaru.

"I will give you the address and the phone number of where we will be then you will call your office and have them go to where we will be located then everything should be handled by then," Shikamaru said.

"What about getting them arrested?" Sasuke asked.

"We both know that it won't work that way especially because they have some of the best lawyers in history me being one of them," Shikamaru said. "And after what is going to happen it's going to out me and nothing will be able to go back after that," Shikamaru said as he picked at his food.

Ino smacked his hand.

"Stop doing that and eat your food properly," Ino reprimanded.

Shikamaru sighed and started to eat his food properly. Then someone came into the room with a dark hoodie on.

"Shika I need to talk to you," the man said.

Shikamaru got up from his seat and made a move to the door. Itachi kicked Sasuke in the leg so he would follow and Sasuke immediately got the message.

"Where is the bathroom down here?" Sasuke asked.

Sasuke got the directions from Ino and he was out of the door following the voices.

"Shikamaru I found the files that I needed we can speed this up," Naruto said.

"Naru I already told everyone to gear up for three days if I go back and tell them that we're ready to go tonight then they are going to question what happened for us to be ready so soon," Shikamaru said.

"Naruto!" Sasuke said running up to the hooded figure.

Naruto was shocked and froze.

"Sasuke," Shikamaru started but stopped when Naruto looked at him.

"Give us a few minutes," Naruto said looking directly at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru nodded and went back to the dining room table.

"Sasuke you can let go of me now," Naruto whispered.

Naruto pulled Sasuke toward his bedroom and locked it as they entered.

"I want to go with you no matter what you have to say," Sasuke said.

"You can't Sasuke," Naruto said holding his hand as he leaned against the dresser that was in the room.

"AND WHY THE HELL NOT?" Sasuke snapped pulling his hand away. "THEY WERE MY PARENTS TOO! Why do you get to do it but not me?" Sasuke snapped pacing in front of Naruto.

Naruto stepped in front of him just as he was about to stop.

"I can't lose you," Naruto said softly and if Sasuke was quiet he would have never heard him. "If you die the last of my humanity would be gone. You are what keeps me at least somewhat sane. If I don't have you I don't think I would be able to go on," Naruto said looking at everything in the room other than Sasuke. "I love you," Naruto whispered the last sentence for Sasuke to go wide-eyed.

"I can't lose you either and I love you just as much as you love me. I think me doing everything to find you my whole career should prove that," Sasuke said grabbing for Naruto.

"But you have a life outside of this. My whole life has been surrounded by this and it has to be finished in order for me to live. I just hope you can wait for me when this is all done," Naruto said pushing Sasuke's hair out of his face finally looking to him.

"What about how I feel about you going out there? I heard you could die I don't want that," Sasuke said.

"I could die if you go," Naruto said.

"Why?" Sasuke said.

"Because I will be too busy watching over you and making sure your okay," Naruto said with a soft smile.

"I don't need you to be worried about me," Sasuke said pouting.

"Then who should I worry about?" Naruto asked stepping closer to Sasuke.

"Yourself you idiot," Sasuke snapped a little looking toward Naruto who was smiling at him.

"I can't help it if I worry about you. You do things that make me worried," Naruto said closer to him his hands cupping Sasuke's cheeks.

"Your annoying," Sasuke snapped smacking Naruto's hand away from his face and pushing Naruto.

Naruto couldn't help but smile as he pulled Sasuke along with him. He chuckled as Sasuke complained but couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face as he heard Naruto's laugh for the first time in years. Naruto pulled him into a hug putting his head into Sasuke's hair not being able to help the smile on his face. He wanted to be by Sasuke's side for years but he knew that he couldn't not properly at least but now he could and as long as he handled everything correctly then he would be able to.

"I love you Sasuke," Naruto whispered into his ears not being able to help it.

"I love you too Naruto," Sasuke said hugging Naruto back.

Sasuke would take what he could get for now and that was what they had at the moment. They didn't have happily ever after but they had that moment and he was going to be happy with it for now.

* * *

 _ **Reviews...**_

 _ **I think I have a plan on how I want the next chapter to go but I'm not sure who will like it. But it's the way the story is going. If you have any ideas write a review I love ideas from my readers.**_


End file.
